MY OWN PATH
by nekocandy4life
Summary: (REPOSTED) We all know the golden boy. The guy sheltered since birth; had everything in his hands since birth. But what if we were wrong? What if what we saw on the outside was all a façade to cover up the truth. After Ritsu finally confesses his love the past comes back to tear them apart. Will he and Masamune have a future or will Ritsu be forced to leave his beloved yet again?
1. beginning

**_The reason I love books?_**

**_It's simple _**

**_They were my only comfort growing up._**

* * *

"HN?" he woke up with strong arms surrounding him, cuddling him tightly. He turned to be face to face with Masamune, his love that was still asleep. No matter how many times Ritsu had seen Masamune sleeping face he couldn't help but study it over and over again. He looked peaceful and cute (not that he would admit that to his face) 'makes me envy him' he thought anxiety filling him 'NO! I'm not in that life no more. I walked away…I can live how I want.' He shook his head vigorously not knowing that he woke the older one up.

"What are you doing?" the emerald guy jumped at his lover's voice.

"G-good morning." He stammered avoiding the question and his lover's eyes.

Masamune knew something was bothering the young man but didn't want to pester him about it. "Morning" he replied pulling the younger closer, smelling his silky soft hair. "What do you want to do today?" it has been another successful year for the company so the workers for the first time in a VERY long time got a vacation! It was also the day Ritsu finally admitted he loved Masamune (which lead them to…ahem…you know what~)

The emerald eye boy was pinned down now; Masamune was on top smiling a wolfish hungry grin. "Do you want to go out or…stay in and play." He whispered in his ear causing him to redden like a tomato.


	2. friends and mysterious stalker?

**KEEP IN MIND THIS SHIT IS BEING REPOSTED:3 EVEN THE AUTHOR NOTES! GOMEN:)**

* * *

**Ok so I know the beginning sucked and I left you guys hanging…..I AM SORRY! But I hope his chapter makes everything better. I'm new to writing fan fiction so yeah…..oh! I forgot this too!**

**DISCLAIMER~ sekai ichi hatsukoi doesn't belong to me nor will it ever. TT_TT**

* * *

'Wow…life really hates me' the brunet thought. He was being dragged to the park for a picnic with his boss/neighbor/lover. 'Well at least we're not inside…' he shuddered at the thought of what would happen if they stayed inside. If they hadn't went out Ritsu was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to walk for a week or so. The memories of last night activity made him blush. "Stupid Masamune."

Hearing his name Masamune smirked "love you too" he said looking down at the brunet who looked away. At the park there weren't many people; there were swings unoccupied.

Masamune put his hand in ritsu's "come on" the dark hair man lead them to the swings with the brunet beside him. It was awkward VERY awkward. Yeah they had been officially dating now but still made Ritsu….uneasy. He was finally happy (not that he thought that was a bad thing) it just made him jumpy and his stomach churns. Like a voice in the deepest part of his mind kept taunting him singing "It's always calm before the storm~"

It kept replaying in his head; he wanted so much to shut it up! The eerie quietness did nothing to drown the voice. Masamune noticed this yet again; he decided to *snap* his cut Ritsu out of it "Oi Ritsu" emerald eyes turned to him "CHU~"

"WHA-W-WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Ritsu wailed flailing his arms, he was beet red. 'IN PUBLIC AS WELL!'

Masamune smirked and brought the fiercely blushing brunet closer

"You looked upset." He whispered in his ear.

"t-that's n-not true…"

Masamune knew he was lying; he always could tell when the brunet lied.

He reached a hand out "Ritsu..." he caressed his cheek "what-"

_**"RAPE~~"**_

Out of nowhere there friend/co-worker glomped Ritsu from behind causing Ritsu to jump out of his skin from the surprise.

"K-K-KISA!?'

"HOWDIE." He beamed grinning mischievously. A tall man with brownish light hair and hazel eyes came running up "Kisa-san!" he called "don't just run off like that."

He put a hand around his waist causing the young looking black hair, brown eye boy to blush slightly. "Who's this?" Ritsu asked curiously watching them (knowing inside that they were not just 'friends') Kisa opened his mouth as if to answer but then clamped it shut (so the guy behind him, being a GREAT man he is, replied) "I'm his boyfriend Yukina Kou, nice to meet you" he lend out his hand. Takano and Ritsu shacked his hand nodding in response. Kisa on the other hand died of embarrassment and just wanted to crawl away and die (but Ritsu understood and was content at knowing he wasn't the only one) so he patted kisa's back smiling sympathetically.

S-so embarrassing! Was all Kisa could think. "W-well we should get going!" Kisa nervously laughed pushing Yukina away quickly.

"That went well" Masamune snorted "serves him right for always messing with us in the office"

The brunet nodded he like his friend and co-worker Kisa but he did get REALY pissed whenever his dear friend taunted him on his and Masamune's relationship.

"Hey" Masamune broke ritsu's thoughts "come here." He gestured for him to lean in (which stupidly as always Ritsu did) Masamune passionately kissed him dominating his mouth:3

Ritsu struggled at first but then melted into the kiss and said fuck it and kissed back just as passionately. However out of the corner of his eyes he saw a black figure and something flash.

…..was that a camera?

* * *

**BAHAHAHAHAHA! Ok I know this said was a hurt/comfort thing and it is (will be) but I like to laugh so I also want to add humor as well as depression**

**(….should I word the depression thing better?)**

**Anyways this is the second chapter and I hope I'm doing well (so far that is)**

**Still debating if I should add lemon or not….what do you think? Whoever you are? Thanks (~^_^)~**

**p.s I know this is taking long but I will start putting things in motion step by step in the next chapter….hopefully~**


	3. can only mean trouble

**Third chapter~ yea~**

**I'm happy for the feedbacks and reviews, it makes me smile. This is for xMoonAngel hope you enjoy this!**

**I do not own the awesome Shungiku Nakamura work but I do own this fan fiction.**

**RITSU POV:**_ Maybe I get crazing paranoid but I'm positive that someone have been following us throughout the whole day! I can feel it. Eyes constantly following us…followed by flashes…WHO IS IT?! JUST WHO?!_

_I can't tell Masamune. Knowing him he'll probable cause a scene and kill whoever it is (then again that might not be so bad)_

_*sigh*_

_When the time is right and Masamune is gone; if he still following I'll confront him myself._

**NORMAL POV:**

As the cute uke banged his head with worry honey orbs just watched him wanting to interrogate but knowing if he did, he'll just be told bull. Then again he thought this could be my chance to 'pounce' on my prey.

He had to hide his grin at this thought.

Ritsu felt a shiver down his spine as he felt a new pair of eyes on him; he looked up seeing amber wolf eyes staring at him with a glint in them.

He knew that glint all too well.

"Let's go home" Masamune whispered huskily pulling Ritsu in close.

"w-wait n-not in p-public!" Ritsu shuddered

Masamune chuckled "then let's get out of public"

'B-BUT!" the brunet protested then sighed in defeat. Knowing how stubbornly horny his lover is, he won't take no for an answer "f-fine." He mumbled. His face scarlet red while his lover's face shouted victory. They walked back to their home.

_So much for a picnic…_

* * *

"W-wai-hmmm…" Ritsu tried saying but Masamune didn't listen. He continued to kiss Ritsu passionately while opening the door to the room. He threw Ritsu on the bed making a 'whump' sound then crawled over him to kiss again, their tongues fighting for dominance (which we all know Masamune won). They broke the kiss again panting.

Ritsu moaned as he felt Masamune hands roam his chest playing with his nipples. Masamune was tracing kisses down Ritsu's body nipping his neck giving him a hickey making him yelp in pleasure. He continued down to ritsu's manhood which was already leaking at the tip and engulfed it whole.

"Ahh! Haah" the sensation was too much for the uke he bucked his hips digging his hands in the seme's hair. It was too much, he wanted Masamune inside.

Masamune knew this but continued to tease his lover. he knew better than to come before Ritsu. Heck, just hearing Ritsu's moans is enough to make him hard and want to devour him.

He suddenly gasped in shock as he felt his own manhood be jerked

He looked up seeing Ritsu blushing like crazy; it was cute and really sexy.

**That was it.**

He needed to skew Ritsu senseless.

He spread the uke's legs wide and gently nudged his way in making them moan together. He thrusted in and out slowly then began picking up speed earning louder moans from his adorable lover. At the same time licking his nipples until the tips hardened then biting them.

The uke shivered at this.

Ritsu held on tightly to Masamune's shoulders kissing his neck as well.

"Ritsu…" Masamune moaned thrusting faster

"M-masamune….ahh!" Ritsu came on their stomachs followed by masamune coming deep inside Ritsu.

Masamune pulled out and lay on his precious lover; they stayed like that panting. Then masamune grinned "let's take a shower."

"…"

* * *

It was night time already when Ritsu finally managed to go home (against Masamune's wishes) it was hard to walk straight for him. "Urg why does he have a sex drive of a rabbit?" he mumbled under his breath unlocking his door.

In his home it was dark he turned the light on but then stopped; something was wrong. He couldn't explain it but he knew someone was here in his home. At first thought of running out and getting masamune but a part of him kept saying that would be a very bad thing to do.

"h-hello…?" he called but no answer came.

He walked in the living room relieved until he turned the lights on in there.

A man was standing in the center; he had a blue suit on with a navy blue striped tie. His hair was combed back and it was blackish brown. He had intense dark blue eyes that showed no compassion what-so-ever.

"Onodera sama." He bowed.

Ritsu stepped back in fear "w-why are you here?"

He realized the man had something in his right hand; his face paled when he saw what it was.

A camera.

His visitor was the one following them and what made it worse…he knew this unexpecting visitor.

This can only mean trouble.

**Phew all done ^_^ hope I did well with lemon.**

**I had time to do this today (thanks to a certain cold) I got to stay home! Stay tune to find out who this creepy man who sneaks into people's houses is.**

**Thanks again for the feedback and suggestions they make my day3**


	4. just the beginning

**On to chapter four ~(^_^~)**

**Disclaimer~ yes, yes I know *shakes fist towards sky* why must you torment me?!**

**Enjoy!**

"You were the one following us…" Ritsu felt himself go numb at the realization. Those intense eyes continued to stare at him.

"…they had you follow us…" his voice trembled barely audible.

"You are correct" the man said with no hesitation.

"Your mother and father are concerned. They said that you keep claiming you won't take over the company. I'm just hear to find out why for them and council you on this matter." He added "especially after what I found out today."

Fear engulfed the brunet; what the man really meant was 'you're out of line again. Your parent really sent ne here to "put" you back in place'

"Jaken…please…" was all he could say but knowing fully well he wouldn't listen.

This man….gave him hell after his break up with 'saga' when he went to study abroad, it wasn't just because of his break up. His parents found out about him and his senpai relationship and sent him away overseas (after disciplining him severely leaving bruises) to take private counseling.

His counselor, jaken zouo 'counseled' him to the point of breaking his mentality completely. Filled his head with facts that love didn't and never existed, it was all the confusion of the body and mind (he even went as far as to "demonstrate" his point)

10 straight years Ritsu had to suffer through that unspeakable hell. When he finally came back he was different. Saw the world as a cruel place where love and happiness just didn't exist. For him…darkness covered all.

Out of fear he went straight to work in his father's company working himself sick just to stay out of his darkest thoughts and focus on the only thing he had left to love, books.

The books were his only companion.

Finally one day he cracked. After over hearing his coworkers bad mouth him saying he just got higher authors because of his bloodline.

_'I never asked to be born!'_

How his blood boiled. He wanted out! He wanted to end all his connections with his family.

That's how it occurred to him **_'then just quit.'_** A voice spoke in him. He clenched his chest and looked in the bathroom mirror** _'quit and leave.'_**

**_'Disown yourself and never come back. Run.'_**

That is what he did.

He quit, got a new job at emerald, he was finally free (bruised up but free)

Only to be confronted with a certain past, masamune.

He tried desperately not to fall in love again_ 'love doesn't exist! Love doesn't exist!'_ he kept repeating this but to no avail. Love was not a lie. It did exist and he fell victim to it again and he felt painfully happy to finally accept it and welcome his beloved again with open arms.

_I finally became happy…so why?_

_Why must they do this?_

_Don't do this_

_Please…_

_PLEASE DON'T!_

Jaken reached towards the frightened brunet, caressed his cheek, and kissed his forehead.

"I will inform your parents of this matter." He said.

Tears streaked down emeralds eyes regardless that the brunet tried holding them in

"Please…don't…" he said again.

Jaken just laughed "I missed this" he said wrapping his arm around ritsu's waist

"I missed making you beg and cry." A sadistic smile spread wide on his face.

"You know" he continued jerking ritsu's face up to look him in the eye.

"I told you before, back when I first met you…"

"Love does not exist." He sneered "nobody loves you like me. Nobody loved you before me and nobody would ever love you." He kissed ritsu's cheek going down his neck.

It was disgusting.

He didn't want this man touching him! Stop! His mind screamed at him to push away at first he was to horrified, but now his body obeyed "STOP!" he screamed using full force to push jaken away.

It was a mistake.

Once pushed away jaken slapped Ritsu full force sending the younger man to the ground.

"DON'T EVER DISOBEY ME LIKE THAT!" he barked anger rising in those blue eyes

He checked his watch "tsk. I can't stay long." He picked the crying man up from his chin and forcefully kissed him on the lips.

"Until we meet again"

Like that, he left leaving a sobbing Ritsu balled up on the floor.

Hate, fear, lost, darkness consumed him.

_Please…tell me this is all just a horrible nightmare._

_A nightmare I will wake up from._

But no, the dark abyss was consuming him and he knew,

This was just the beginning.

**Don't kill me please! *dodges knives***

**I got so caught up that my imagination got the best of me. Anyways the real reason I wanted it like this because I noticed how everyone gets mad at Ritsu for being such a jaded person. I wanted to make something that would actually give a good reason why his personality is messed up and why he took so long to love again. *also I wanted to make a character everyone hated that's why I made jaken!***

**Quick not: jaken means cruel.**

**Zouo mean hatred.**


	5. come little children

**Chapter 5 ~**

**Disclaimer~ neither the song COME LITTLE CHILDREN nor the anime Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi belong to me (only the creepy character, Jaken, I made him up)**

**Enjoy!**

_Come little children_

_The times come to play_

_Into the night_

_Of enchantment_

_Come little children_

_For the times come play_

_Inside my garden of shadows_

The lullaby played in the distance as the boy sat on the couch, taking in his surroundings. The walls were plain white, with lines of blue across the ceiling's edge. Blue lamps sat on coffee tables on both sides of the couch. An enormous kuku clock hung high on the center wall, staring at the kid. Below the clock was another couch with a man sitting on it.

The man had one leg casually over the other. He was writing something on his clipboard while the boy squirmed nervously in his seat, only the sounds of the lullaby and clock kept him at ease.

Seconds passed, but to him it seemed like forever; his palms were sweating and he silently prayed to god to let the appointment be done with so he can leave. At last the lullaby stopped and the man writing looked up. "Would you like a drink Onodera-san?" "N-no thank you zouo Kun"

'Zouo' the brunet thought 'hatred. That's a very unpleasant name to be given.'

The man smiled and placed his clipboard down, he eyed the fifth teen year old brunet from head to toe, and his eyes glistened wickedly.

Feeling the stare flustered the kid 'I-is he g-glaring at me?'

"I…is there something wrong…?" he asked eyeing the man, but he just continued to stare.

It was mortifying, if the kid thought he knew fear then he was dead wrong. Those intense eyes scared him shitless looking at him like he was a fresh new born bunny, let out only to be hunted by wolfs. "Please stop staring!"

The therapist seemed to enjoy that but he did what he was told. "Let's get started shall we."

The brunet tensed even more but nodded 'I want to get this done as soon as possible.'

"Ok then, first question, name?"

"Onodera Ritsu."

"Age?"

"Fifth- teen."

"Heh"

"Is something wrong?"

"No. it's just that you're so young…no wonder your mind's confused."

"E…excuse me?"

"Don't worry Onodera san, your parents already informed me of your 'situation'. So you think you're in love huh? Heh, poor child."

This was taking a turn for the worse; he continued the questions, which got weirder and weirder and very uncomfortable.

"What was the boy's name?"

'Why does THAT matter?!'

"I'm sorry….but that…question doesn't seem relevant"

"It is relevant." The man cut him off, his eyes narrowed.

'It is?! How?!'

"Name please, Onodera."

"Uhh…saga….."

"Last name."

The boy didn't answer that, he didn't know whether he should tell this guy saga's last name. This guy was freaking him out more and more as he continued asking question.

"Did he take your virginity?"

'ACK! He didn't even try to sugar coat the question!'

"Answer honesty. Did the guy pop your cherry or not?"

'This is too embarrassing…'

"…yes…"

This went on for a long time, with questions like "what would he do? What was your favorite position? Did you ever blow him?" etc. the boy was dying answering, trying to answer, the questions; 'do all therapist ask such things?' but what shocked him the most was the last question.

"Did you love him?"

His eyes widen, he squirmed more than before in his place. 'Why that question?' was all that ran though his mind but like before, he reluctantly answered honestly.

"Y…yes…and I still…love him… maybe even…forever." his heart ached, he couldn't help it. Senpai, his senpai may have laughed in his face but he could never hate him. In fact, he couldn't even stay angry at him. A longing pulled at his heart, he wanted to go back, and fix things with his senpai; ask why he laughed; but moments later snickering pulled him out of his thoughts.

He looked up at the man laughing holding his stomach trying to recompose himself "foolish boy" he managed "to think love actually exist." Emerald eyes widen at him baffled mixed with slight anger 'how can a counselor say that! Aren't they always the ones to say "that's right, don't lose hope" or something like that?'

Noticing his patient's angry questioning look, he spoke again "it's true you are foolish. To love someone who only toyed with you."

Some thing was beginning to snap in the cute brunets mind "That's not true!" he screeched, this however just seemed to amuse the man. 'Heh pretty cute' he thought.

"And how is that", he questioned standing up and sat inches next to the boy, who remained silent as if looking for a reasonable answer. He pressed on, "after all he put you though, all those things he did, all those sweet words…only to be laughed at and broken. He toyed with you and yet you still love him. Heh, let me tell you something good to rid you of those unnecessary feeling." He pulled the kid close from his collar, making their lips almost touch.

"Love is only the figment of the imagination, it's not the connection you think you have with someone, it's only the pleasure you feel…like this."

Out of nowhere, he kissed the shocked boy, brushed his tongue past his lips, and pushed him down on the couch before the latter had any time to process this. 'What the hell,' was all the latter could think before his mind finally clicked. He pushed the man's chest, attempting to get him off but to no avail.

"DON'T DISOBEY!"

Enraged from the push, the man yanked the kid's hair and mercilesslypunched him over and over again, making the brunet cry. "PLEASE STOP!" begged the boy, the man sneered, he was enjoying this; the cries, the screams, the look of fear in his prey's eyes. He _NEEDED_ more.

Without softening his hold, he forced the boy's face close once again kissing him, to his pleasure the boy didn't push away. He whispered "allow me to show demonstrate further my point" while licking the latter's ear lobe. He will DEFINITELY enjoy every moment of this.

**Oh no! I seem to be going more and more darker then I wanted *sweatdrops***

**Poor Ritsu, I'm sorry but my split personality is taking over *she's a complete sadist* TwT**

**CURSE YOU CANDY!**

**NO YOU! JUST SUCK IT UP AND LET ME WRITE THE DARN THING. *EVIL SMILE***

**Thank you all so far that have been reading and I hope you continue to enjoy the story. **

**Sorry for the beginning of this chapter *got carried away with the surroundings* **

**Review if you want I guess (~^/_/^)~**


	6. fear itself

_The thing about fear is it messes with you_

_It consumes you_

_Shakes you to your core._

_One may never know this fear_

_Unless faced personally_

_By fear itself_

"Stop plea….ah!" pleaded the kid; after what his counselor said. He was forced into a car then dragged in a hotel were his counselor '_taught'_ his main lesson. "But Onodera san this is only teasing, we haven't even began the _'fun'_ stuff." He glomped the boy's manhood and begun pumping him fast without hesitation. Little Onodera struggled to hold in a moan, "Oh? You like this don't you, how shameless."

No he didn't, it was revolting and completely different than the way his senpai touched him. This had no feelings…only pain. With his every movement, every lick, every stroke, it only brought endless pain. I'm betraying senpai by letting Jaken do this; his mind screamed but it was no use, the man was far too strong. Even when or if the boy pulled away or struggled, Jaken scowled then slapped him. He bound the kid, tying his arms with his tie, his legs with his belt, and stuffed a sock in his mouth to muffle his tortured screams.

He crawled over the crying kid, licking his tears then went down to biting his neck hard until it bled. He was feeling content with the pain he was inflicting on the child, but it wasn't enough. Going down his torso, Jaken left painfully bruised hickeys; "mhmmm!"

He wrapped a noose around the child's neck, securing it, and stating how beautiful he looked. Ignoring the brunet's muffled sobs; he reached over and pulled a pink dildo out from the pillow. Like treating an infant, he lifted the boy's legs then harshly rammed the dildo in and out then in again, over and over. Unable to stand it, Ritsu kicked managing to kick the guy's face; this however made jaken scowl in rage.

He yanked the noose, suffocating the 15 year old while flipping him over on his stomach. The kid's breath began to wither, of course jaken didn't care, 'so what if the kid dies.' His eyes holding no remorse and certainly no worry, only impassive eyes were showed. The kid's breath was barely audible; reluctantly he loosened his grip allowing the brunet to greedily take as much air his lungs could hold.

Jaken couldn't help but curve his lip into a sadistic smile; he thought 'then again, where is the fun if he doesn't suffer?' "yes, enjoy the air while you can", he took the dildo out; the latter's vision has gone blurry, his eyes were misty, the only sounds heard in the chamber were sobs, a belt unbuckling, rustling of pants, and finally…whipping sounds.

Pain surged through ritsu's little back; before he had time to react he was once again chocked as a second lash made contact with his bare skin.

"Ah, your muffled screams are wonderful but I think I prefer your loud screams better" said the blue eyed man as he took the sock out the boy's mouth. All around the room gasps and screams filled everywhere. He didn't know how much time has passed but he prayed to god it ended soon; the lashes and strangling ceased, filling the boy with relief…but only for a brief moment.

He was roughly penetrated; the counselor wasted no time to fuck the child and fuck he did, hard and painful, to the point the boy was positive he was bleeding. The man leaned forward sniffing the brunet's hair and whispered as he came deep in Ritsu "still believe in love?"

He banged the latter's head on the bed board then added "If so, then consider THIS love", those were the last words the 15 year old heard as he slipped into unconsciousness.

Totally satisfied and content with himself, jaken cradled the severely injured brunet in his arms, he licked his lips thinking 'my new toy real love is pain, control…and FEAR. Love isn't kind…it isn't merciful…and it definitely isn't just. Love traps fools like you, like a bird in a cage, only to be tormented; and in order to keep that sweet creature from flying away…we tear its wings and make it bleed'

**Ritsu's pov**

_I gazed in my mirror bathroom and what do I see? I see that 15 year old boy, scared, a slight bruise on my right cheek and puffy red eyes. I woke up on the floor, my body felt like lead; tears threatened to burst out again at the memories of everything HE did to me. My mind screamed to leave. 'Get out! Get out before he comes back! He knows where you live now! Leave dumbass! Leave and never come back! Move somewhere no one know, change you identity, get a new job, and never, NEVER look back!'_

_'Yes I have to leave, I must get as far away as possible so they won't ever be able to find me.' My hysteric thoughts were cut off by knocking "Ritsu" a voice called. I know this voice, I love this voice…it was firm yet sweet. Gentle and filled with warmth and passion. When I didn't answer the voice became worried "Ritsu?" it called once again, and once again, I didn't answer just fell to my knees._

_'What about Masamune? I…I can't leave him…again. They already know about him now, no doubt about it.' My heart sunk 'I can't leave him to suffer because of me…I can't. Getting him involved was the last thing I wanted and now…' I put my head in my hands and silently cried 'I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I'm…'_

_The voice became urgent shouting and banging "Ritsu! Ritsu are you there! What's wrong? RITSU!"_

_…I am sorry._


	7. involved in what?

**Bahahaha! PEOPLE! I HAVE DONE IT! ER…WELL SORT OF.**

**Introducing dun, dun, dun…Mr. and Mrs. Onodera!**

**Enjoy~**

**Declaimer~ yes I know I keep forgetting -_- sekai ichi hatsukoi is not mine, only this fan fiction…and some of the characters like jaken *death glare at him* that's right jaken, I OWN YOU.**

**Masamune pov~**

_The first time we crossed paths I thought nothing more than a dense brat. A brat I would have loved to crush, but instead fell gradually in love with and saw him as an angel, my angel. I broke when he left; pain and grief were my only companions afterwards. What did I do wrong was all I silently asked. 10 years went by and out of nowhere…my angel came back but, he wasn't the same. My sweet angel…what happened? We are finally together again, so why are you so scared?_

**Normal pov~**

Two days have passed and Ritsu still hasn't come out his apartment, regardless of masamune constant banging. 'Why doesn't he answer?' thought the amber eye man resting his head on his lover's door. He didn't understand, 'everything was finally perfect, so why? Why is he ignoring me? What did I do?' he sighed deeply, "Ritsu" he called "I'm going to the store. You want something? You haven't left in two days, did you even eat?" no reply, "I'll bring something for you to eat." Silence, he sighed again, "I love you" he said, hurt apparent in his voice then left.

On the other side of the door, the brunet slide down the wall he was leaning against. He pulled his legs to his chest and hugged himself for comfort; his heart ached hearing Masamune's hurt voice, "I love you too…" he replied but knowing only emptiness heard him.

Masamune sighed for the tenth time today; he just couldn't stop worrying about his little angel and how solitary he's been acting lately. With groceries in hand he crossed the street hoping to get home soon to make dinner and try luring his lover out. While crossing, he bumped into a man. The man had menacing dark blue eyes 'pardon me' masamune apologized. Something about this man mad him angry but he didn't know why, in a split second the man smiled and replied "no worries kid." Masamune was taken aback by the guy's sudden change in attitude.

He observed him closely, he looked sophisticated by something was off…but what? He noticed the guy was heading the same destination as him 'does he live there? I never saw him around before.'

They got on the elevator, apparently the man was going to the same floor as masamune since he didn't bother to press any buttons. Masamune tried starting a conversation "you live around here" the guy shook his head "no, I am here to visit a patient." Oh? "You're a doctor?" the older man shrugged "more like a therapist" he stretched his hand out "Jaken Zouo, nice to make your acquaintance." They shook hands "likewise" ding, they got off; masamune was surprised to find two elder people in front of his angel's apartment, they looked his way.

"Jaken san!" the women exclaimed rushing towards them. The women had auburn brown hair in a bun, she wore 1 inch heels and a white long sleeved dress decorated with green frill at the bosom part and sleeves. It showed her curvy waist and her eyes were a rich green, like his Ritsu only, they showed no compassion and appeared to be glaring knives at masamune. The man next to her had darkish brown hair, hazel gray eyes, and a stoic expression. He wore black suit pants, white collar dress shirt with a dark gray vest and tie, with a black suit jacket over.

Like the women, he was glaring but hid it well; jaken broke the now dark tension in the air by asking "is Onodera sama home?" what? Onodera, that's who this guy's visiting, wait…I didn't even know he took therapy! Why didn't he tell me? Is it too painful to talk about? Is that why he's being distant?

His thoughts were cut off by the elder women in front of him, eyeing him from head to toe; she wrinkled her nose in disgust "doesn't seem like it." She answered the jaken guy "heh" she laughed bitterly "he probably knew we were coming." Ah! "You must be Onodera's parents." Masamune cut in "my name is Takano Masamune, nice to meet you." He gave his best winning smile; the lady's face just contorted with more disgust as he bowed.

"This is him? Hmp, what a joke" she scoffed. "He is nothing but a pathetic commoner."

'What…bitch' he thought thanking god his Ritsu wasn't like that.

"Hey poor man" the lady hissed, "do you happen to know where my son is?"

He kept his composer as calm as ever;

"Sorry but no. he might have left while I was gone." Something in him told to lie.

"You live with him?"

"No I live next door but I check up on him at times" 'I do wish I did live with him though…'

A moment of silence past then the old man spoke "useless" he bluntly called masamune, causing him to furrow his eyebrows. 'Geez these old bats are getting on my fucking nerves. If they weren't my beloved ritsu's parents, I would not hesitate at throwing fucking staplers at their frigging heads! Bitch I OWN PEOPLE! "Useless" pssh at least my body is still functioning better!

He began silently bad mouthing the old people, while jaken went pass them and knocked on ritsu's door. With still no answer he said "Onodera, I know you're there. Remember, your parents and I taught you that it is rude to ignore others now open the door" his voice was stern, like a demand more than a reminder.

Soon enough, the door cracked open revealing a brunet with his head down; he apologized in a low voice "s…sorry." Jaken patted his head "good boy". He whispered only for Ritsu to hear, "I see the bruise is gone." The brunette flinched; luckily his lover noticed and thought it best to stay.

Mrs. Onodera fumed "finally" she turned to masamune "you may go now poor man" old hag… "No" he crossed his arms like a child. The old lady was taken aback at "no?" she questioned in disbelief; dark brown eyes clashed with green ones, he repeated himself "no."

"How dare you-"

"I don't listen to old ladies like you, only Ritsu."

Enraged at this (especially the old part) her eyes shot at her son sharply "Ritsu, make him leave NOW." Said brunet stood there debating; he really didn't want takano to see the truth of his parents but he also didn't want to be alone with his parents and jaken. Against his better judgment, he feigned innocence, "Its fine mother, I don't mind him joining us."

She shot daggers at him along with his father, however, masamune was stunned; he expected his angel to demand he leave. Ritsu had to pull him in the apartment ignoring the deathly stares. Jaken chided in unnerved at the brunets decision, 'interesting' thought he 'seems he got back some fighting spirit, oh well~ it'll be much more fun this way.'

In the living room no one sat (except jaken) so Ritsu headed for the kitchen "let me make some tea" he spoke coherently but masamune knew something was up. His little lover was slightly trembling; he reached out his hand attempting to ruffle his lover's hair to comfort him until…

"Don't you dare touch my son with your filthy hand" Mr. Onodera barked; the couple eyes widen and face the old man.

"F…father" he snapped his head at his son "shut it Ritsu. You already disgrace the family enough." His stomach was in his throat as he hung his head 'they know' he thought 'I knew this but…to be called a disgrace by the very man I wanted to prove myself to for so long…I don't really know how to react now.'

"We know you know" his mother spat dryly at Masamune, who had to hold back at on telling her off "honestly, if you're going to be a fag at least date a rich man instead of this…leech!" ok so now holding back was more of a challenge than before 'bitch! How can you be such a hateful women towards your own son.' He was baring his teeth 'if only she wasn't an old lady…' but what got him was what the women said next "take jaken Kun for example. He's build, handsome, and a doctor so you know he's loaded. So marry him since you refuse to marry An-chan."

"I would be delighted" jaken beamed while Ritsu suddenly felt the overwhelming nerve to vomit. "See" his mother cheered "now that's decided, let's go plan the wedding; Masamune snapped 'that's it old hag, time to die!' before he could raise his fist Ritsu spoke.

"No" the women raised an eyebrow, emerald eyes stared into one another; one saying, 'don't you dare turn this down. Think of the money!' while the other was saying 'no mother, I walked away. I have nothing to do with neither the company nor the family.' "I'm staying here…with Masamune."

***SMACK***

All eyes went wide at what happened. Mrs. Onodera meant to slap her son but masamune intervened and got slapped instead; his left cheek was red but it didn't hurt at all, he was beyond angry now. 'How dare she attempt to hit Ritsu, MY Ritsu! Even if she is his mother I won't allow anyone to harm him' protectively, he pulled his shocked lover behind him.

"Look" he seethed "I don't know what your problem is but…don't you even dare attempt to hit my Ritsu again crazy hag." Appalled at this, Mrs. Onodera turned to her husband thinking 'who was this man to tell her to back off?!' Mr. Onodera took it from there "Ritsu" he called making the younger Onodera to come out from behind masamune; feeling the trembling worsen, masamune kept an arm in front of Ritsu, preventing him from passing (in case the old hag swung again.)

"Just because you left don't mean you are not one of us. Remember, we broke you once, don't think for a second we won't do it again." He threat froze Ritsu to the bone.

"But for now" he continued starting for the door "we must go. I have a meeting I can't miss, jaken Kun will remain here so be good and do as he says" and like that they stormed off leaving the three men behind. Delighted at having his 'toy' back jaken beamed even more, the only problem though was masamune. 'Oh well I can twist him around my finger in no time.' "Let's begin shall we." He beckoned for Onodera to sit by him who slowly yet surely obeyed.

Before Masamune had no clue why he hated this man when they first met but now, it was clearer than day; this man was definitely too attached to his Ritsu.

'Why the hell is he sitting too close to Ritsu?! That should be me…hey! Don't casually ruffle his hair! Only I can because he is mine and what is with these questions?! It's like sexual harassment! I am the only one allowed to harass him!'

The questions~

1: it's been so long Onodera, how have you been?

2: so this is your lover?

3: have the two of you done it? If so, how many times?

4: what type of face did you make when he stuck it in?

5: was he brutal or gentle?

6: have you given him a blow job?

7: I bet you cried didn't you~ (the last one wasn't a question)

He couldn't take it. He was ready to beat this doctor to a pulp but what stopped him was the therapist next question.

"What about saga?"

'He spoke of me before?'

"I thought you once said you loved him and always will" Ritsu stiffened, clenching his knees so hard his knuckles turned white, before he could answer masamune interrupted.

"Oi" jaken looked as he crossed his legs "why do you know about me?"

Shocked at this, jaken eyes widen but then went back to normal. 'Wasn't expecting this' he smirked. 'Perfect.'

"So you are the saga onodera would tell me about" he feigned fatuous.

Annoyed, Masamune answered "yes, got a problem with that?"

"No, just curious" his smile grew when he turned to the brunet "it must be nice eh Onodera" Ritsu flinched "to go back to the one guy that broke you in the first place." Offended, masamune furrowed his brows and clenched his fist, "what did you say?"

"Oh? You don't know? Tsk, a shame."

"What-"

Ritsu tried stopping things before it got worse but one glance from jaken shut his mouth completely. Sadly, this went unseen by the angry boyfriend who wanted to know what this therapist meant.

"How long have you been counseling Onodera and why?"

"Hmm…let's just say there wasn't a day in the past when he didn't come to me and cried" his smug smile grew wide, he couldn't help it, the death glare he got from those brown eyes just amused him. "You should have seen him, he was so cute! I bet he's even cuter now when he cries~"

Instantly, masamune got hold of ritsu's arm and dragged him out the apartment and into his own faster than humanly possible. Once in, he pinned his lover to the wall "what the hell was that" he questioned. Ritsu couldn't look him in the eyes. He just couldn't tell him.

"I…I don't know w...what you a…are talking about."

"Ritsu" he warned "don't give me that crap. He said you cried every day. Was it because of me, our misunderstanding?"

"N…no! It wasn't…entirely that…" 'how can I tell him it was all because jaken raped me every day back then! Please Masamune, just drop it!'

"Then what was it?" 'dammit!'

"…Let's just say…stuff happened…and I got stressed." Tears began swelling in the corners of his eyes "now please…let me go."

"No, tell me." Like hell I'm going to let you go!

"Let…go…"

"RITSU!" he slammed his hand hard against the wall by his lover's head scaring the poor guy, "TELL ME."

"NO!" he was pushed back by the younger man "Ritsu?"

"Don't."

'Ritsu?'

"Just don't. Its better…if you don't get involved."

He left before masamune could snap out of his shock and stop him.

Ritsu!?

What does he mean?

Don't get involved?

…involved in what?

* * *

…**yeah...this chapter is a bit…meh.**

**For those giving this story a chance thank you so much! I wanted to finish typing this chapter yesterday but my family made me look up a movie to watch on my laptop so I had to finish today. It was such a challenge today though, my grandma saw me typing and wanted to know what I was typing (couldn't bring myself to though.) I had to run from her**

**So now that this is done, on to chapter 8! **

…**when I type it that is.**

**Oh! Just from curiosity, what you guys think of ritsu's parents?**


	8. love?

**Disclaimer: sekai ichi hatsukoi is not mine only this fanfic people:)**

* * *

He ran out Masamune's apartment, reluctant to go back to his own due to jaken being there, so he decided to go for a drink (despite knowing he can't hold his liquor well.) once turned and headed for the elevator he was stopped by the very man he feared.

"Where are you going?" Ritsu shrunk under Jaken's presence.

"N…nowhere" he smiled timidly. The older man chuckled "still the same horrible liar I remember" his eyes darkened as he pulled Ritsu towards him. "Since we're already out, let's go for a drink and 'catch up'" he dragged the young brunet with to the elevator smirking evilly "I know! Instead of going to some crowded bar, we'll just go to MY place." 'Oh god'

* * *

"STOP! STOP! PLEASE…NO MORE!"

Oh how he missed this; the brunet's screams never ceased to amuse him. Ritsu however, wanted this to end; to be a nightmare, a nightmare he would wake up from but no. his past was coming back and if he even tried to fight jaken then that would only put masamune in danger. Why was jaken so attached to him? What is it about torturing this brunet that never ceased to amuse him? No matter how much jaken zouo pondered this question, he just could find the answer. He recalled briefly, the days he seemed to miss his toy when he went back to japan. The only thing he thought at the time was 'why do I miss him?'

Yeah it was fun torturing and raping kids but he always got bored with them after a little while…except this one. Even now this kid still enchanted him with his looks, his screams, especially his eyes. They were just so green and filled with honesty and a hard will to protect his 'lover.'

'Lover' the word angered him for no reason. When he saw how Ritsu looked at Masamune, his eyes filled with nothing but..._compassion_ but once looked at him, Ritsu's eyes immediately filled with horror and disgust. 'I don't get it' he thought as he handcuffed his toy and took out some sharp equipment to 'play' with. 'Why do I get so mixed up around you?'

"Beautiful, you really developed a lot." 'Why do I say these things to only you?'

He took a scalpel and placed it on the smooth skin on the inner thigh. Slowly and painful he slid it down adding pressure each time. Ritsu screamed/ cried out not being able to take the pain; blood oozed out but good old jaken began licking it away. 'So sweet' he sucked on ritsu's thigh harshly leaving hickeys, twisting his tongue in the cuts he made.

By doing this he earned more cries; he enjoyed this, always had but once he looked up into ritsu's eyes he felt a tug at his heart making him want to stop. "Onodera" he soothed attempting to kiss him but Ritsu only turned away. A pang of hurt slashed through his supposed heart but was quickly overcome by anger. 'Fine, have it your way'

He got out a whip and smiled in pleasure at the reaction he received. Ritsu was screaming "NO PLEASE! NOT THAT! NOT THA-"

Too late.

He lashed little Ritsu repeatedly leaving more red marks on his body. This was much better than the belt he usually would use but all that clouded his mind were the confusion, the questions. 'I had my fun with him in the past so why am I still fond of him? I don't even like men, boys yes but not men so why him?' his whipping increased as the confusion frustrated him even more.

Once out of breath, he stopped, looking down at the masterpiece he made. Poor Ritsu, his face went unharmed but his body…let's just say it wasn't at all pretty. The cuts on his thighs were still bleeding but jaken didn't mind; it was fun beating him senseless but now, he wanted some other type of fun.

He pulled the sobbing brunet towards him opening his legs wider (despite the brunet's cries) and placed himself at ritsu's entrance. It felt good, despite the warm blood and kicks and pushes he received from the brunet, it was pleasurable. The screams and gasps only turned him on more so he thrusted faster until…_that happened again._

'Those damn eyes! What is about them that make me feel so uncharacteristic?!' he hated that those big green eyes can twist his emotions. "Don't look at me like that!" Ritsu had no clue what he meant as jaken began strangling him with anger in those dark blue eyes. He couldn't breathe; he clawed at jaken's hands to release his grip but that only made the hands tighten. He started seeing black and dread filled him even more, 'this is it. I am going to die…just when I finally became happy. Masamune, be safe…I will always love you.' He closed his eyes to allow the darkness in but then, suddenly the grip loosened. 'Huh?'

"I…don't get it." He coughed and looked up to see Jaken staring at him with angry and confused eyes.

"What…"

"I said I don't get it!" he flinched as the older man leaned his head on his shoulder.

"Why are you the only one able to confuse me? Why am I so fond of you? What is about you that make my dead heart beat? Just…what is it?!" 'What is he talking about?'

"I was so mad when you left. I don't know why but I was. Then finally, after such a long time (to me anyways) I got to come here and see you again, for some reason I was delighted but…then I see you with another man besides me. And that Saga guy at that! I got angry all over again but why!? I DON'T GET IT?! EXACTLY WHAT IS IT?!"

The memory of him asking Ritsu if he loved saga passed through his mind; right then and there, things began to make sense. It was against his beliefs but it was the only thing that made sense. For the first time, he genuinely hugged the scared brunet and said the one thing he thought he would never say.

**"I love you."**

Crap.

"I love you and I swear to god himself I will have you no matter what. No matter if you hate me I don't care I just want you even if it means stealing you away by force."

* * *

**Please don't kill me! I was hoping to make this chapter come out differently but…my mind thought it best to go down this path. Yep, jaken has some problems and tomorrows Monday TT_TT (why Monday, why must you torment me with school?)** **I might not have school Tuesday though so hopefully I can post another chapter soon. By the way, next chapter will be a time skip so they are going to be at work and thanks to our lovable Kisa~ stuff will go down.**

**(For those who remember Kisa being in the second chapter, I put him in there for a reason ;) muhahahaha~**


	9. tapes

**Getting off my dead butt and posting more of this shit!**

**yeah~**

**enjoy my sadistic-ness people lol~**

* * *

Today was the day our little Ritsu have been dreading; vacation was over and he couldn't enjoy it with masamune. Today they had to go back to work and Ritsu was feeling pretty much like crap. Why?

1: jaken came to japan.

2: his parents found out and suggested he should marry jaken (who unfortunately agreed.)

3: jaken dragged him off and tortured the crap out of him.

4: to make matters worse, jaken confessed to him and vowed to have him no matter what. (Yes he vowed. Romantic, ne?)

5: also, did I forget to mention he has been avoiding masamune since then? If so, then I just told you.

Yes for the past week it has not been pleasurable, just living hell; and yet, there was still more hell to come. He made absolutely sure to cover up every bruise, cuts, and lashes he received; he even had to wear a turtle neck shirt to cover the hand prints on his neck. Avoiding masamune in the morning was a relief, he felt guilty yes but it was for Masamune's own good who knows what jaken will do. He made sure to leave a bit late even though he missed the train (oh well, he took a cab anyways.) as he stood in front of Marukawa, he couldn't stop fidgeting, he knew he couldn't avoid masamune forever but he wished the injuries were gone so his lover wouldn't see them also because it was hot out today.

'come on coward, just put on foot in front of the other' he scolded himself trying to work up the courage to go in until "Rit-chan~" Kisa glomped him from behind startling him.

"K…Kisa?!" he spun around to see him smiling "yes Rit-chan?" he noticed what Ritsu was wearing "ne Rit-chan, it's kind of hot to be wearing turtle necks don't you think? I'm getting sweating just looking at it." Ritsu said he was fine but Kisa didn't believe him; he could tell Ritsu was sweating and he couldn't help but notice his coworker/friend tense attitude. "What's wrong?" he asked "did you and Takano san have a lover's quarrel?" he teased attempting to lighten his friend's mood but wasn't expecting this reply.

"…I guess you can say that" Ritsu covered his eyes with his bangs not wanting to look at kisa's speechless expression. "Eh? Rit-chan?" he turned away "come on Kisa before we get fired."

Once set foot in the office Ritsu was immediately welcomed with a cold glare from his boss. "Why are you late?" he asked beneath it he really meant 'why didn't you leave with me in the morning?!'

Ritsu just sighed and sat at his desk; annoyed at this, masamune threw a stapler at his lover's head sending him to the ground. Exhausted and already injured the brunet didn't even bother to fight like he always did which made everyone concern. They observed him closely, finally noticing his rather pale complexion and bags under his eyes but no one wanted to say anything; so Kisa, our lovable friend that he is, decided to break the ice in the air.

"Ohayōgozaimasu! Rit-chan, can you copy these for me pleas~" he handed some papers to the brunet hoping he said yes.

"Sure."

Perfect.

Once gone, Kisa turned to his fellow coworker (especially masamune)

"What did you do Takano san?" he knew he wasn't being fair, considering he judged people a lot, but his friend looked really bad.

"Why do you always assume it's me? He's the one who has been avoiding me for the whole week."

'The whole week he says…' "Why?"

"Like hell I know. Maybe it has to do with his parents and that weird guy…" he mumbled.

"What weird guy?" Kisa stared blankly "and you met his parents?! How were they?!" Mino cut in while Hatori was well himself. Masamune sighed, just remembering those people made him angry all over again.

"They are…complete snobs desperate to marry off their son." was all he could bluntly say.

"Ok…what about this jaken guy?"

Masamune groaned "he's some therapist Ritsu supposedly use to see when he went abroad to study in high school. I don't like him though. He was too close to Onodera and told me something that pissed me off."

"Oh? What was that he said?" Kisa was more interested now.

"None of your business." 'Nosy.'

"Ok" Kisa said, knowing it was best to drop the jaken dude question but it didn't answer his main question. "So what is wrong with onodera?"

"I don't know." The fire in Masamune's eyes burned even more "he's been more distant lately and every time I ask what's wrong, he pulls away and avoids me. I'm sick of it. Doesn't he trust me enough to share his burdens?" his heart ached. Why does his little angel always take everything on his own? Is he really that untrustworthy? And exactly what did he mean by don't get involved? All these questions and yet no answer add to the frustration he already felt especially his nonstop question of "who exactly is jaken to Ritsu?" yeah he knew he was an over jealous boyfriend most of the time but this was different; he could tell jaken was bad news and definitely after his lover. Something about him seems devious, menacing, and very twisted. He most definitely didn't want Ritsu near him and didn't even know why he had to take therapy in the first place.

'If only he'll tell me' he thought as he looked up at the forms coming through the entrance.

'Why is he here?!' he growled under his breath; Ritsu came back but with jaken trailing after him grinning like a retarded idiot.

'How did this happen…' thought Ritsu as he came in the office; he went to make copies for Kisa and while he was printing them out jaken came up behind him. He followed the brunet back to the office and Ritsu could actually see the desire to murder in his lover's eyes once they saw jaken. Masamune stood up 'uh oh' stomped straight up to the therapist and questioned "what are you doing here distracting my subordinate?" hatred seethed in his voice.

"Why, I was sent here takano Kun." Jaken smiled knowing his presence was angering the man; he then wrapped his arm around Ritsu further angering masamune. "Get your hand…"

"Takano san" Isaka called, he has been watching this for some time and finally decided to break things up before blood splattered. "Come to my office please." He gestured for him to follow.

He sat on his desk waiting for Masamune's patience to thin (it's not a day until he gets on someone's nerves.) then at last it did; he erupted.

"Why you bring me here? I have to go back to work and get those half ass mangakas to meet their deadlines."

"How mean~ and here I was going to give you a package."

"What package?"

He held it above his head and smiled "some girl came in and told me to personally give this to you and only you. At first I thought she was a boy until she spoke, it sounded urgent so here, even though you were being rude right now~" 'stupid Isaka.'

"Thanks."

While walking back, masamune noticed a little letter attached to the box, it said

**+TO TAKANO MASAMUNE: OPEN WHEN ALONE AND COMPLETLEY ALONE. +**

'Well it does seem urgent, wonder what this is about.' He thought walking in the shojo department; when he walked in he wasn't expecting this. Ritsu was throwing up in the nearest trash can and Mino, and Hatori was yelling at Kisa while jaken was grinning from the chaos. Alarmed, masamune ran to the brunet's side "what happened?!" he demanded.

Kisa looked away from his boss's glare but answered "W…we were working on the words…and I wanted to tease Rit-chan a little, so I tugged on his turtle neck…" he trailed off.

"And?"

"…I noticed…he has bad bruises on his neck. When I tried asking him how he got them, he freaked out and pulled away. That's not the worse part though…I forgot to put down the IC Progear Cutter…he saw it and…went hysterical." he snuck a glance at his boss and there it was, angry dearth look, he looked away again and continued. "We tried calming him down but as you can see, he ended up throwing up."

'What!? He has bruises and didn't tell me! Idiot!'

As much as he wanted to interrogate his lover and find out who hurt him so he can kick their ass, he couldn't. Ritsu was already in bad shape as it is, so he told Hatori to escort him out but got angry knowing jaken had to go with Ritsu also. 'Damn that therapist. Ritsu I hope you will be ok.' He resumed his work ignoring the package he received 'I'll open it when everyone's gone' he made a mental note of that and to check on Ritsu as well (mostly check on Ritsu.)

In the end of the day, the last two was masamune and Kisa; "well I'm off Takano san." The short man packed his things, bowed, then left. 'Thank god' masamune thought. He was done with his work as well but he has been waiting for Kisa to leave so he can open the package. Now that he was, he took it out while grabbing a cutter to open it with.

Inside were a tape recorder and a small box of tapes along with turned over pictures. A note lay on top of them, it read:

**+Dear Takano san,**

**You might be wondering who sent you this and why. I will not reveal myself to you or anyone else but I will guide you to the answers you desperately seek regarding your beloved. Inside this package are tapes and a tape recorder, listen to them first. After, take a look at the pictures but remain calm, the pictures are disturbing. When you are done I will know and I will email you so I can explain what I know, do as I say, and things will start to click. +**

'…is this a prank? If it is, it's not funny in the least. How exactly does this person know all this?' he hesitated. A part of wanted to send this to the police and find this 'stalker' but the other part was screaming at him to obey. In the end, he listened to the instructions and took the first tape out, placing it in the recorder. On it was two women's voices, one seemed to be interviewing the other but what caught Masamune's attention was hearing the one interviewing talk about Ritsu. They were speaking in English.

+I understand you're the principal of this fine school.+

+Yes I am+

+Do you think Ritsu Onodera might be emotionally unstable like the teachers claim?+

+Mr. Onodera is a fine student just…a bit awkward around others but he never once showed any signs of being emotionally unstable.+

+hmm…what of his parents may I ask? Did they discuss with you why he transferred here all the way from japan?+

+they told me their son wanted to study abroad. They didn't get into details so I didn't question them.+

+I was told by the physical Ed teacher and some students that they claim to have seen bruises and cuts on his body. Do you think Onodera's parents abuse him?+

+heavens no! In all my years I have never seen a more happy family. They fussed over him, asking him if he would be ok when he first came here. Not once did I see them yell at him, nor lay a finger on him. Plus the fact they had to go back to japan due to his father's business.+

+I see so who does he live with if he's not staying in the dorms.+

+His therapist; Jaken zouo, he's a kind man. Onodera is lucky to be under his wing.+

+…thank you for your time.+

That's where it ends, masamune took out the second one, in it, was the same woman that was doing the interviewing. She seemed to be recording personal thoughts.

**+personal blog #1,** on this case: case of Ritsu Onodera, age 19, who I have yet to interview personally but what I did get from interviewing the principal is the fact she is obliviously dense. She said Onodera was awkward around others; this is not just something to be shrugged off. It might be a case of sever shyness or Anthropophobia: an abnormal and unwarranted fear of people or society in which the person experiences unusual and extreme difficulty in interacting with others, and hence actively avoids social and crowded gatherings. The injuries however…might certainly be abuse. From who, I have yet discover. Tomorrow, I will interview this 'Jaken zouo' along with my apprentice, and see what I can dig out of him.+

***THIRD TAPE***

**+personal blog #2**, case of Ritsu Onodera is proving to be quite the case. Mr. Zouo showed no sign what so ever of giving me the answers I am looking for. His indifference and lack of reactions makes it difficult to say if he is the one causing harm on the child or not; which worries me. Not just the boy but my assistant as well. She seemed taken aback once laid eyes on Mr. Zouo, she seemed to have recognized him from somewhere but she shrugged it off when I asked. *****sighs***** I have no clue why but just one look at that man makes me sick. I can only pray I find something soon when I interview the young boy next.+

***FORTH TAPE***

+So Onodera, how is your time in England may I ask?+

+….+

+Do you wish to go home?+

+…yes…+

Did you ever tell your parents that?+

+…+

+*sighs* onodera, does anyone hurt you? Are you being abused?+

+…+

+By whom?+

+…please…stop…+

+Why?+

+I…I can't say…+

+onodera, I promise you no one will hurt you just answer the questions+

+I…I…+

+It's ok, just tell me…+

+I CAN'T! GET AWAY FROM ME! YOU'RE NOT HERE TO HELP; YOU'RE HER TO HURT ME! GET AWAY! GET AWAY! GET AWAY! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE…PLEASE…PLEASE… I DON'T WANT TO BE HURT ANYMORE… I CAN'T GET AWAY…NO MATTER HOW MUCH I BEG…they won't let me leave.+

***FIFTH TAPE***

**+personal blog #3,** case of Ritsu Onodera; it's as I fear, after that hysterical incident, I am positive he is being abuse and my main suspect is the therapist. I believe the damage is both physically and mentally sever. He shows symptoms of intense fear of multiple things such as Cleithrophobia, Mastigophobia, Ophthalmophobia, Virginitiphobia, Xyrophobia, Claustrophobia, Photoaugliaphobia, Aphenphosmphobia, Aichmophobia, Agraphobia, Agoraphobia, Agliophobia, and Achluophobia. Due to this, his mentality is fragile so getting him to talk will be all but futile. My assistant however is arguing that he should be taken away and placed somewhere safe. I agree but Onodera's parents are insisting nothing is wrong and that I am a fraud, for now we will have to battle this out in court.+

***SIXTH TAPE***

**+personal blog #4; **thanks to my trusty apprentice, onodera is under my care for the time being. However I am a tad worried. It's been a week and he hasn't shown any sign of healing mentally that is. Perhaps it will take more time to erase the nightmare he has gone through and as they say; only time will tell.+

***SEVENTH TAPE***

**+personal blog #5;** it has now passed a month and Ritsu is showing positive behavior that I am relieved to see. He is starting to laugh and smile more; and all his phobias seemed to gradually decrease enough for him to function in society. I am also pleased to see he and my apprentice gets along. It appears she sees him as her brother which I believe is helping her heal as well ever since her own brother's passing long ago. Everything is calm now but Mr. Zouo continues to be persistent, his obsession with getting Ritsu back is strong; I just hope nothing bad comes our way.+

***EIGHTH TAPE***

**+personal blog #6;** the bloody courts changed their minds. Ritsu was forced to go back to his guardian and I have been ordered to yield in this case. I can't yield though nor will I; if I do, I fear Ritsu might not be able to see the light of day ever again. The thing that boggles my mind is what made the court change their minds? All the evidence of abuse is there, for all to see, so why? I might lose my job for this but…I will dig all I can about Mr. Zouo's past and…thrawk! CRACK! …+

'What the hell?!' Masamune's eyes widen 'what was she going to say and what was that noise? It sounded like someone hit something hard enough it broke.' He thought quickly putting in the last tape; he expected to hear the women continue but instead a different voice spoke. It was still female but younger and immature; she sounded like she was crying.

***Ninth tape***

+…I can't really say I should be doing a blog right now. My teacher, mentor, best friend and mother figure is now deceased. She was…found…with her head *sniff* bashed in by a blunt object. The stupid cops are doing nothing about this even though it is obviously murder. *sniff* I however will not sit down. All my life my loved ones have been taken from me; my mother, my dear brother, and now my teacher have all met fatal 'accidents' as government claimed. I cannot continue my mentor's case on Ritsu Onodera…for now that is, but I will watch Jaken Zouo from afar and keep tabs on him. I don't know how this will go but I will not rest until my mentor's mission and mine is fulfilled and we send the ones who done wrong straight to hell.+

That was all the tapes and masamune was going insane with all the information he found out; he didn't even bother to look at the pictures, just ran out the office and towards the train station. He had one goal now; to get Ritsu away from jaken and report his ass to the police. However when he left, he didn't notice a certain person who forgot some papers and happened to hear everything. Kisa was still shock at what he heard; when his boss ran out, he came out from his hiding place behind a wall and walked towards Masamune's desk. He took the pictures out and gasped; they were all disturbing pictures of younger Ritsu with his hair parted in the middle. One of them showed him crying, tied up, and being hit with a twig while being photographed. Another, he had a black eye and was naked and was being forced to beg for something. Kisa wanted to puke; this was beyond human to do to someone, especially a child!

He stuffed the pictures in his bag deciding it was best to show this to the authorities but when he turned around, a boy stood in the doorway.

_"You weren't meant to see that."_

'A girl?!'


	10. Don't die chief!

_**"****You weren't meant to see that"**_

'_A girl?!'_

She stood at the entrance, leaning on the wall, her arms crossed over her chest. A black skull cap covered most of her face; she had crazy curly shoulder length brown hair. She wore black jeans and a avenge sevenfold T-shirt with a baggy sweater covering her petite shape. The girl advanced towards Kisa, getting close enough that they were face to face. Kisa was slightly taller than her by inches but that didn't stop her from sounding ominous,

"let's talk, shall we."

* * *

He couldn't wait for the train, there wasn't time, so Masamune continued to sprint; he didn't care his legs went numb or that bystanders stared at him crazy. All that mattered was getting to Ritsu and in time! He prayed over and over again that no harm came to his angel.

* * *

**RITSU'S POV:**

_Love is an awkward thing isn't it?_

_It makes a person act out of character; _

_They become shy, jealous, happy, sad, or even…jaded_

_But one thing it is not_

_Is hurting the person you supposable love with a Taser._

_Which is exactly what is happening to me at the moment._

_All I recall is Hatori walking us out and next, my hands are bond behind my back, I am on the floor of my room stark naked, and jaken is having a jolly time tasering me all over. My right eye feels swollen, I can't seem to open it. It's hard to breath from all the screaming I am doing…am I bleeding? Something warming is oozing down my head…I tried getting up, only to be tasered in my side._

'_Masamune' _

_He is the only one I can think about at this moment, 'I am sorry.'_

* * *

**NORMAL POV:**

In the building, masamune ran up the stair case like nothing screaming his lover's name when he got to his floor; from ritsu's apartment he can hear agonizing screams. Without further hesitation, he broke the door down, running straight to the source, the bedroom "RITSU!"

When he broke in, all screams ceased. All he could hear was tiny whimpers. It was dark inside making it hard to see; "Ritsu?" he squinted his eyes making out a shape in the far corner of the room by the bed; it was shaking and the whimpers echoed from it. "Ritsu!"

As soon as he set foot inside, he was greeted with a jab in the stomach; he could feel the warm liquid through his shirt. The lights came on. In his stomach were a knife and a hand holding it. He looked up at the one who stabbed him; jaken smiled maniacally, enjoying what he did. Slowly twisting, he took the knife out enjoying the growls masamune gave him.

"I have wanted to do that since we first met." He sniggered.

Although in pain, Masamune forced himself to walk in, he will not go down! "Bastard" he heaved clutching his wound. Jaken only laughed.

"Bastard? Me? HA! You hear him Onodera my sweet?" he walked over to the brunet, yanking him back to masamune by his locks. "Then what is he?" He pulled out a taser from his pocket "If we are bastards then onodera here must be a whore." He tasered Ritsu in the crook of his neck making him scream.

"Leave him alone!" masamune did a round house kick to the head on jaken before falling to his knees. By doing this, jaken almost lost his footing and dropped the taser; angry at this, he attempted to stab the brown eye man again but a tug on his suit made him pause. He looked down at Ritsu holding him back "p…please don't….please. PLEASE!" he begged. Jaken shoved him off only to have the brunet hold him back from his torso with all his might. "NO DON'T!"

Blood dripped down his face as he cried, his focus was becoming fuzzy and his body wanted to give out but he couldn't, not while his lover had it worse and was dying. 'It's all my fault. Because of me the one I cherish will die.'

Jaken snorted, "Why?" he asked kicking Ritsu off "it's better if he dies. Then you can be mine."

Not giving up, Ritsu quickly shielded masamune with his body. Jaken's face distorted in anger and hurt; "Why?" he questioned. He didn't understand. "Why him? He the one who broke you to begin with. He took away all your self-confidence…so why? Why go back to him? Why not me? Just…why!?" the brunet was quiet, unsure how to respond, _'and like he did any better'_ then he found the words.

"You can't love."

Jaken smile melancholy but tried hiding it.

"You can show me."

"No. you're…incapable of loving someone."

"…I don't care. You're coming with me. I will let you** ex** live **FOR NOW** but you are coming with me." In a swift movement, he wrapped a blanket sheet around Ritsu, lifted him, and walked out the door leaving the other man to bleed to death.

* * *

_'Oh god, please don't let me be late!'_

Kisa ran up the stairs and hid when caught sight of jaken coming out of ritsu's apartment carrying his friend/ coworker bridal style. He got a glimpse of ritsu's face; it was horrid. His right eye was swollen and red. There were cuts and bruises on his face. _'Oh Ritsu'_ he wanted to stop the man right then but he remembered the conversation he had with that girl.

_**"Let's talk shall we."**_

'_When did she get in?!'_

"Who are you?"

_"Not important…for now." _A smile spread on her face.

_'Creepy'_ Kisa thought then something click, "were you the one who sent this?" he gestured to the package.

_"And if I am?" _came his response.

"Then I'm reporting you to the authorities."

He brushed passed her.

_"Take those pictures to the police and it will only cause trouble for Takano san." _ Kisa halted looking back at her as she sat down in his bosses seat.

"What?" no answer;

"Why then?"

_"Where do you think those photos came from?" _

"You mean…!"

_"Sigh, yes old man. I hacked into governmental files and retrieved those photos."_

"That doesn't make sense! If the government had these, then why didn't they do anything?!"

The girl sighed once more; she was tracing her slender fingers on the laptop in front of her. Her smile was gone and a cold aura surrounded her. _"Think of this as a game" _she said _"A game where we are all connected, life and death. Me, Takano, the authorities, jaken, even the Onodera Company and in the middle of it all is the prize, Ritsu. We, the players, all pick a side to win. In order to win, we must take down our enemies and throw them in eternal hell."_

A shiver ran down kisa's spine; this child made him uncomfortable more and more. "who side are you on? Who is your enemy?"

She didn't look up but a thin line formed on her lips; _"If you are accusing me as the bad guy teaming up with that son of a bitch Jaken then I suggest you cut out your tongue before I do. I am a friend, here to help Takano and Ritsu but in secret."_

"Why?"

_"You needn't know now." _She held out her hand _"Give me the photos. Takano must see them and understand exactly what jaken is capable of. He was supposed to earlier but it seems he ran off."_

Kisa gasped, "Oh no! I'm so stupid!" he beat himself up "He ran off because he went to save Ritsu. Earlier, Ritsu left home with that jaken guy!" the girl's jaw parted in an "o" shape shocked at what she learned right now.

_"Damn!"_ she growled; she knew Takano would be in danger if he took jaken on alone. She didn't know where Ritsu lived, she needed help and fast! Thinking for some seconds, she glanced at the 30 year old chibi man _"you know where Onodera lives?" _he nodded _"good."_ _**'Looks like he will be a valuable player after all'**_

Abrudently, she got off the chair snatching all the taps and recorder, placing it back in the package, and then stomped to Kisa giving it to him. _"Here Go hurry to Onodera's, don't stop for anything, and be sure to stay as far away as possible if you see Jaken. I will contact you later." _

"Ok but…wait, how do you know-"

_"No time now go!"_

He nodded and sprinted off.

Jaken looked around checking for bystanders; after seeing none he left with the brunet in the elevator. Kisa waited a few more seconds to make sure he was clear then he dashed forward in the apartment. A strong smell hit his nostrils 'what is this?'

The bedroom door was ajar; he nearly had a heart attack finding his boss bleeding on the carpet. He rushed forward, checking Masamune's arm for a pulse. It was tiny but there; urgently, he took out his cell and dialed 911. He told the address and to bring an ambulance fast. Attempting to stop the bleeding, he put pressure on the wound.

'Oh god. Don't you dare die chief!'


	11. tell us first

_Masamune stood there surrounded in darkness. Where was he, he didn't know but wanted out. _

_'I need to find Ritsu!' he telling himself that as he placed one foot in front of the other; with one step, a giant light from afar shun along with little ones orbiting the giant one like stars._

_'What is that?'_

_The strong tall latter walked towards it noticing something was in the center of the giant light. The star like lights swarmed around him dreamily. Looking in each tiny light, he realized they were memories from the ones he despised with his whole being to the ones he cherished more than his own life._

_Especially the memory where his entire cherished ones began._

_"I love you" it said. It was the memory of the day his angel confessed to him in the library. _

_"I love you saga senpai" _

_He smiled at the light._

_The smile faded as a new one came to him. It wasn't shining brightly like the others; if anything, it was festering. The memory was a recent one showing him on the ground while watching jaken carry Ritsu away to god knows where. _

_"NO!" _

_He tried breaking it but it replayed over and over again mocking him. Angrily, he turned away facing the giant light. To his surprise, it wasn't just light. It was a bubble of some sort with light inside radiating from the center. Squinting his eyes he finally saw what was in the center. _

_Ritsu._

_Sitting there with his knees to his chest hugging himself was his lover. On his back were pure white wings, beautiful ones, but also a bit crooked. _

_"Ritsu!" masamune called but to no avail. Ritsu couldn't hear him._

_"Ritsu look at me! I'm here! Please look!" but it fell on deaf ears._

_The angelic creature was crying._

_"I'm sorry" _

_'What?'_

_"It's all my fault."_

_"Ritsu" _

_"I'm so sorry Masamune!" _

_His heart ached watching the broken angel crying and claw at his head like a mad man. Desperately, he yelled trying to break inside the bubble force to comfort his Ritsu. _

_On the other side of the bubble, in the blackness, stood another figure laughing at the sight of the couple as he neared them. Without any effort, the man was able to walk in the bubble and towards the brunet. "Come to me" he commanded revealing intense cold eyes along with a smug grin. _

_"Leave him alone!" _

_At the sight of jaken, masamune mind went blank. With all his might he banged on the force that prevented him from saving his love. But still…he couldn't get in._

_"STOP!" _

_His eyes widened as jaken grabbed Ritsu up by his locks, laughing as he ripped the poor creature's wings. He then threw him down, ripping all clothes off, and raped him in front of Masamune's now tear filled eyes. "STOP! STOP!" he covered his ears as the agonizing screams got louder. _

_"MASAMUNE!" Ritsu cried out._

_With that one little cry from his angel, Masamune broke through and ran towards jaken. _

_"I'LL KILL YOU!"_

* * *

Waking up covered in sweat Masamune realized where he was. He was wearing a hospital gown. Flowers stood on a windowsill; a chair was in the corner of the painfully bright baby blue walls, and an IV and machine showing his heart rate was by his left side. He noticed he was holding on to something very tightly and when he realized _WHO_ it was, he loosened his grip.

Kisa staggered back, a bit frightened at his boss for shouting "I'll kill you" then grabbing his collar shirt tightly. But he knew it was definitely due to a nightmare that he obviously guessed when his boss was thrashing his head side to side.

"Chief?"

Memories of what happened and the dream crashed down on him, dragging masamune to reality. He sat up ready to walk out the room when the pain in his stomach sadly forced him back down.

"Uwaaah! Don't push yourself!"

"How did you know?"

Kisa's heart stopped; he knew what the black hair man was asking him. He wanted to know how Kisa knew he was dying in ritsu's room. Beginning to freak out, the 30 year old chibi wracked his brain for a lie.

"Uhh…haha" nervously he laughed "I went to see if Rit-chan would like to get a drink with me but uh…heh…found you instead."

Masamune clearly saw he was lying but before he could any further, a doctor slammed the door open and walked in. He was short so his doctor coat was sort of long on him. His hair was crazy wavy and pulled back with a head band and some bobby pins revealing his face. His face was babyish more babyish than kisa's; his eyes were two different colors. The left eye was brown while the right was a lavender color. He looked like a foreigner.

_"Wow, you're awake after only two days." _

"You're a girl!"

_"…"_

The man knew it was beyond rude of him for shouting that but it was shocking! She didn't look muscular or manly but she did resemble a teen boy due to her flat chest. Being completely use to this, the girl just laughed.

_"Yes I am a female but I hate girl clothes."_

"Oh"

The tomboy began checking Masamune's injury ignoring kisa's 'IT'S YOU!' face. "Don't move" she ordered rebandaging the latter's wound while telling him basic information.

_"You're lucky Takano. If Kisa hadn't found you, you would have died. And thanks to his boyfriend Yukina we wouldn't had enough blood to give you a blood transfusion."_ Kisa's blood drained from his face.

That's when (all late about it lol) masamune noticed a bed by his; a man as tall as he is, with hazel eyes smiled back at him. 'Don't I know him from somewhere?'

_"He had to give more than necessary but thanks to him you're alive. So be great old man!" _

'this is a waste of time! Right now Ritsu could be…be…' His brow furrowed, he didn't dare finish the thought. Calmly as possible he spoke.

"I have no time for this."

Reading the man like an open book, the girl narrowed her eyes. _"no. you must stay and rest to get better. Lucky for you the wound missed all important organs by a landslide. You will be able to leave in about a week or two, depending how fast you heal."_

Not listen, masamune attempted to get up again "no I have to leave now before…oof!"

The girl pushed him down with surprisingly strong force. _"Don't worry about 'anything' rest, get well, and try not to hurt yourself anymore or I will be force to sedate you." _

He just wouldn't listen so without warning little miss tomboy took out a needle from her long sleeve and injected it in her struggling patient knocking him out.

_"I told you."_

"Uwaaah!" Kisa shrieked "why'd you do that?!"

A shadowed covered her face _"he needs his rest or it will be futile to rescue Onodera."_

"Um…excuse me miss" Yukina chimed in, his weak yet still princely smile glistened. "Kisa san told me the situation…"

_"oh, so your little uke got you involved" _

Kisa shrieked once more "HOW DO YOU EVEN KNOW WE'RE LOVERS?! ARE YOU STALKING!?"

_"No. I have better things to do. I can just tell from you're facial expressions."_

'Psychic then!' he thought

"_I'm not psychic."_

"T…then how did you-"

_"I studied human behavior so I can tell what people are thinking or how they'll react by observing."_

"If you studied human behavior then why are you working in a hospital?"

_"Haah…I studied_ _more than one thin. I'm working here because they had an opening for a doctor." _

Walking over to the blond hazel eye man, she examined him, cupping his head in her small hands. _"You may go now if you like." _

"I want to help."

She froze appalled at what he said.

"Let me help." He repeated.

_"No. you aren't involved so drop this matter." _She tossed Yukina his things but he wouldn't give in.

"If this is dangerous then I want to make sure Kisa san doesn't get in harm's way. Please…let me help."

She sighed deeply. It was tiring. How long has it been now since the day she decided to take everything on herself to right the wrongs that were done to the ones close to her? And knowing she couldn't get close to the ones she wants to help (takano and onodera) it was frustrating indeed.

_"Fine but you two won't be in any danger (if you listen to me that is.) you boys will help me from the side got it."_ They nodded then Kisa announced sternly.

"But first…you must tell us all you know."

_"…fine."_

**Yes Yukina is involved to! Muhahahahaha! But sadly like the rest they will be side characters. Why? Because NO ONE CAN OUT SHINE THE MAIN COUPLE HERE (TAKANO & RITSU) *spoiler* this chapter was originally supposed to be longer but~ I had second thoughts so expect Ritsu in the next chapter people:) just don't kill me when it's posted:/**


	12. buried alive

**Disclaimer~ both the song and anime doesn't belong to me only this fanfic: 3 this song rightfully belongs to avenged sevenfold and sih belongs to Shungiku Nakamura. Enjoy**

_Take the time just to listen  
When the voices screaming are much too loud,  
Take a look in the distance,  
Try and see it all,  
Chances are that ya might find,  
That we share a common discomfort now  
I feel I'm walking a fine line  
Tell me only if it's real_

_Still I'm on my way,_  
_On and on it goes,_  
_Vacant hope to take_

_Hey - I can't live in here for another day_  
_Darkness has kept the light concealed_  
_Grim as ever_  
_Hold on to faith as I dig another grave_  
_Meanwhile the mice endure the wheel_  
_Real as ever_  
_And it seems I've been buried alive_

_I walk the fields through the fire,_  
_Taking steps until I found solid ground_  
_Followed dreams reaching higher_  
_Couldn't survive the fall_  
_Much has changed since the last time_  
_And I feel a little less certain now_  
_You know I jumped at the first sign_  
_Tell me only if it's real_  
_Memories seem to fade_  
_On and on it goes_  
_Wash my view away_

_Hey - I can't live in here for another day_  
_Darkness has kept the light concealed_  
_Grim as ever_  
_Hold on to faith as I dig another grave_  
_Meanwhile the mice endure the wheel_  
_Real as ever_  
_And I'm chained like a slave, trapped in the dark_  
_Slammed all the locks, death calls my name_  
_And it seems I've been buried alive_

_Take you down now, burn it all out_  
_Throw you all around, get your fuckin'_  
_HANDS OFF ME!_  
_What's it feel like? Took the wrong route_  
_Watch it fall apart now you're knockin' AT THE WRONG GATE!_  
_For you to pay the toll, a price for you alone_  
_the only deal you'll find, I'll gladly take your soul_

_while it seems sick, sober up quick_  
_Psycho lunatic crushing you with_  
_HANDS OF FATE!_  
_Shame to find out, when it's too late_  
_but you're all the same_  
_trapped inside INFERNO AWAITS!_  
_Evil thoughts can hide, I'll help release the mind_  
_I'll peel away the skin, release the dark within_

_This is now your life_  
_Strike you from the light_  
_This is now your life_  
_Die, buried alive_  
_This is now your life (what's it feel like)_  
_Strike you from the light (let me take in your soul)_  
_This is now your life (what's it feel like)_  
_Die, buried alive (let me take in your soul)_  
_This is now your life_  
_Die, buried alive!_

* * *

Ritsu awoke in an all-white room with nothing in there but a mirror, window, and door. _'Am I in heaven?'_ he wondered; his limbs were strapped down preventing him from getting up. All he had on was a T-shirt that fit him like a dress and shorts.

_'Am I in hell?' _

"Ahem"

Hearing this, the latter turned his head to see his parents glaring.

_'Mom and dad are here…yes this is definitely hell.'_

"Onodera" mommy dearest called.

Not wanting to speak to them, said brunet kept quiet…that is until his father came forward and started slapping him. "Ungrateful brat" he barked, his slaps turning into fierce punches. _**"You know how much you're costing us?! Well do you?! Because of your idiocy, we have to take care of everything! You paying us back, I swear to god you are paying us back! One way or another!"**_

"F-father!"

***PUNCH***

_**"Don't ever call me that! Stupid whore! Disgrace! You should he died in once you born!" **_

Tears streamed down ritsu's face; knowing better than to protest against his old man, he remained voiceless thinking. _'It's always like this…when money is involved. To them I am nothing.'_

Since he was born, nether his mother or father would show any sort of love towards him. They would often neglect him. Most of the time, they 'accidentally' forgot to feed him so that's why his frame is small; but when it came to 'disciplining' the child, nether would hesitate and take everything out on him. Sometimes it wasn't as bad, just slaps, other…he almost lost his life.

He could have reported them, heck, he had every opportunity to but, it wouldn't have worked. His parents are rich and powerful with very strong connections. Plus the fact he wasn't at all hateful (even though he tries to be) he couldn't bring himself to report them. No matter how badly they treated him, he still loved them, they are his parents. With that, he just did what he did for years now…endured and wept silently.

Done with his fit, his wife came and began to unstrap their son. Waiting for a good moment, Ritsu allowed his father to yank him up further bruising him. _'Just a little more'_ he thought _'a little more' _

He was slammed (face first) against the door _**'NOW!'**_ quickly, he opened the door and dashed off not daring to look back.

This instinct plan of his would have worked if he knew where in the bloody hell he was. But soon he realized it was his parents' house, second floor, but the room was added.

_'Most likely to keep me in.'_

He managed to get to the staircase and would have run down and straight out the house if not for a certain therapist waiting there. With one of his big hand, he grabbed the brunet by his neck. "Still refusing, eh Onodera." He said huskily, lifting Ritsu off the ground and against the rail.

Yes, still refusing to give in, Ritsu managed to muster up all his strength and push jaken back. However, by doing this, he fell back off the rail and to the ground with a **'thud.'**

Pain shot throughout his body. By the pain, he knew he broken some ribs along with dislocating his left arm and most likely sprained his poor right ankle. _'IDIOT!'_ he screamed to himself _'The door is right there! Move!'_ trying his best to ignore the pain, Ritsu crawled/dragged on _'almost there!'_ But jaken was right behind him.

He yanked Ritsu back from his sprained ankle and twisted it enough to receive a howl from the uke. "Now, now Ritsu. How can you be so reckless?" he carried him back up the stairs and to the room bridal style; not bothering to call a doctor. He sighed "you always been the stubborn type." He threw Ritsu on the bed "just give in will you. Takano kun is dead by now anyways so what do you have left to fight for?" smirking, he sat beside the brunet and caressed his cheek "You're finally mine."

With a kiss he left saying, "When you're calm, **Ritsu**, I will come back. Rejoice why don't you. Your lovely parents want to give you good news later." Locking the door, a smug victorious grin widen on his maniac face. **"All mine"**

_'News…?'_

dread filled the already beyond frighten boy making his aching stomach churn more than ever. Whatever **'NEWS'** these people were going to share, will be nothing but bad, meaning he will have to find some way to escape ONE WAY OR ANOTHER.

But one thing dawned on him.

Masamune was no longer…alive.

Remember his beloved getting stabbed, lying on the floor of his room, bleeding…the ground shook before the brunet. With his good arm, he clenched his chest "what do I have to live for?" he sobbed. Everything was taken away from him; his lover was gone, out of his reach. The only thing that kept him from ending everything back then was…gone.

_'Masamune…I'm sorry. '_

_'I shouldn't have been so damn stubborn back then! Now I can't hug you, kiss you; tell you all the things I always felt about you, AND IT'S ALL MY FAULT! YOU'RE GONE AND NOW I CAN NEVER HAVE YOU BACK!'_

Emptiness filled him engulfing him forever.

_'Beloved gone_

_Life gone_

_Happiness gone_

_Me?'_

He laughed bitterly.

_**'**__I_'m gone as well.'

His laughing increased becoming louder and louder by the second.

"I'm so stupid for actually believing that for **ONCE** god, himself, had answered my prayers. Is it fun to give me hope after so long and rip it away from me along with my love? ***giggle*** you're not real. You and the bullshit called hope. It's all just the same story, worse ending and I bet you and the angels are cracking up, up there. What a tic."

_'Well, let them. Let me rot in hell for all eternity because life without masamune…is worthless.'_

**I will like to thank all my readers who took their time out of their (pretty sure) busy day/days. It means a lot. THANK YOU FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART (~^_^)~**

**So…yeah it seems Ritsu's going a bit emo :) oh well, if only he knew masamune didn't die (luckily) let's see how this goes XD **

**Also if you guys are wondering about the song, I put it in because I think it represents how hellish poor Ritsu is feeling. It's also one of my favorite songs (not gonna lie) and I wanted to put it in here. (Hopefully I don't get sued for doing so) if you want to know the band, like it says in the disclaimer, song rightfully belongs to AVENGED SEVENFOLD! **

**Next time my dear readers:D**


	13. Cel

**Disclaimer~ (~^_^)~ you know the deal:)**

She sighed deeply. It was tiring. How long has it been now since the day she decided to take everything on herself to right the wrongs that were done to the ones close to her? And knowing she couldn't get close to the ones she wants to help (takano and onodera) it was frustrating indeed.

_"Fine but you two won't be in any danger (if you listen to me that is.) you boys will help me from the side got it."_ They nodded then Kisa announced sternly.

"But first…you must tell us all you know."

_"_…_fine."_

* * *

"When can I leave?!" Masamune practically yelled. He was more than ticked off at the fact he had been in the hospital more than five days while his lover was being unbearable tortured. His doctor however seemed not to have a care in the world. 'If only this chibi skank knew!' his brain shouted.

_"Just one more day Takano san" _she smiled supposable gently but it turned out more creepier than his subordinate mino. Naturally, masamune retaliated.

"I can't wait one more day! I have to leave now!"

Miss Doctor shoved a lollipop in his mouth shutting him up.

_"One more day"_

Angry already past his limit, all he could do was comply hissing "Fuck you."

_"No thanks"_

* * *

After work (and sedating Masamune just in case) she made her way to Marukawa publishing to continue her research with the help of Kisa and Yukina. She already told them everything about herself and the case involving Onodera. Well…almost everything.

_"What do you guys prefer to know first?"_

"Let's try a name for starters."

Kisa placed a hand on his hip, attempting to glare her down but obliviously failed. He is just to chibi like to look intimidating and dangerous. But no matter, she answered anyways.

_"Cel." _

"Good. Now tell us about yourself."

Grimacing, she looked down. Cel didn't like talking about herself no matter if people asked or not. She just hated it. Her past brought nothing but pain and hatred inside her. But since this was a different case, especially when the man she thought of as her dear brother was in danger, she had no choice but to comply.

_"My name is Cel. I am 29 years old. Majored in many medical categories and human behavior; I am also a hacker that does private investigations for severe cases."_

"Wait" Yukina joined in after changing into his regular clothes "You didn't tell us your **LAST** name."

Damn she didn't think he'll notice.

_"My last name isn't of ANY concern to you." _

Growing quit impatient, Kisa slammed his fist on the wall grabbing both Cel and his seme attentions. "Who was that lady on the tapes?" Cel sighed suddenly looking her own age maybe even other than that. _"She was"_ she started forcing back tears she already thought dried long ago but it still seemed like yesterday when her mentor's death happened.

_"My mentor; I will not say her name but I will speak to you about her." _Kisa grunted in approval but felt a bit guilty for asking. She seemed close to the lady if she was looking so pained. Cel pinched the part of her nose close to her eyes as she went on. _"Like me she majored in different things, a genius they called her but she was just a woman with a big heart that stopped at nothing to help others in need. Most of her cases involved children and young adults like Onodera." _She paused debating whether or not to wait for the question she knew was on both of the men minds.

"What was Rit-chan's case?" dreadfully Kisa asked although he pretty much had a VERY good idea what the case was. The girl's answer confirmed it.

_"I'm positive you already know."_

He balled his fist at his sides. The thought of the pain, sadness, fear that his friend and coworker had to endure back then and now pained him beyond anything else. If Yukina was every in that situation, he'll kill himself to save him. He was on the verge of tears that he couldn't ask the next question. So his lover Yukina, knowing what Kisa wanted to ask, asked for him.

"How long did it go on?"

For a brief moment in time Cel fell silent. He couldn't really tell what she was thinking and it did nothing but worried the guys. Finally she spoke again.

_"I…don't know."_ Her heart sank at her own words but she wasn't going to sugar coat anything.

_"He was 15 when he went to England. My mentor didn't receive the case until he was 18, which is three whole years, who knows how long? It could have happened when he first went there."_

From Kisa's bag in the chair by Yukina's bed, she took the package and pictures.

_"I'll take these back. Takano was supposed to look at these but since he got himself almost killed (like an idiot) I'm pretty sure these will be too much for him to bear."_

With mind back in place and tears finally pushed back, the 30 year old retaliated "What NO! We should take it to the police!"

Finally reached her peak, she lost her composer _"And say what?! 'Our friend has been kidnapped by the man that raped him over and over again in the past. Look! We even have the picture! Did we also mention these pictures were taken from the British government as well?' yeah…like THEY'LL help." _

She huffed recomposing herself from the lash out while looking over to the raven hair man sleeping on hospital bed. _"Look"_ her voice was softer _"The governments will not help. Whether it is my or your government, the Onodera's has the power to cover everything up. I can't help Takano directly for reasons but since you guys are joining, I expect you to back Takano up in my place."_

Knowing she was right, neither Kisa nor Yukina could fight back. Like she said, the Onoderas are powerful. Build up their company from scrap into the most respected and WELL connected business known in the universe. Going against them will be more than a stroll in the park and showing the authorities will bring nothing but trouble.

_"Now that we are on clear grounds" _Cel said as they walked out the room, into the hall. _"We need to make an alibi for sleeping beautiful in there, just in case." _Noticing Kisa's glum worried expression, well, who can blame him; she reached out and patted him on the head. Even though he was taller than her, she still pated him like a child.

_"Don't worry old man. I will look into Zouo's past to find all I can about him. I promise." _

Weakly, kisa smiled in gratitude mouthing a small "thanks." Cel nodded in acknowledgment; _"For now, let us get back to the alibi." _They nodded. _"You guys focus on work and pretend nothing is wrong…well except you kisa" _pointing at the chibi _"if anyone ask, you were walking over to Onodera's place when you found Takano in an alley, nowhere near the apartment, stabbed in the stomach. He was mugged. And due to that, you need counseling for your new found phobias of knives."_ He looked baffled; she smiled.

_"That's where we begin our jobs. I shall be your counselor and go to your workplace. There, Yukina will join us as my personal assistant. He shall assist us as well as check on Takano san. Got it?"_

Nod.

_"Good now go."_

With no other words they left.

Once gone, Cel mumbled dryly looking at the dirt on the floor with disgust.

_**"Zouo"**_

Holding her right eye, she winced remembering something she's been longing to forget but never could _"Zouo" _she repeated as if in a trance.

_**"Why must that name haunt me?" **_

She told them that she'll tell them everything but she lied. There was just one little thing she didn't mention. She just hoped she was wrong.


	14. knock knock

_Have you ever looked at a blade _

_And got the urge to use it against yourself?_

_To put it to your wrist_

_And simply…_

_Cut_

_As you bleed, you lose balance and fall_

_Letting the warmth of your body_

_Leave gracefully_

_Embracing the coldness that takes its place_

_Then finally…_

_You sleep._

* * *

In the building, Kisa was being driven crazy! The research they've been doing just seems futile. They couldn't find ANYTHING about the darn therapist. Nothing, no friends, no records; it was like **Jaken Zouo** didn't even exist in the past. To add to the chibi stress, Yukina has been leaving school early just to help.

'He needs to be in school!' guilt bashed into him, thinking, how much this must be holding his young lover back from his own future. It just wasn't fair.

Meanwhile, said blond seme was on his way back with coffee for Kisa. On the way, Cel just got out of the elevator. He greeted her, who nodded. He didn't really feel comfortable around her. Everything about the girl bothers him, mostly, her eyes. Was she born like that? Then there's the way she smiled; wide and eerie and fake.

But the thing that kept bugging him was the way she looked when he asked her for her last name. it was a look of distaste and the way she responded to the question, spiteful, he got the feeling she was hiding something. As creeped out as he was, Yukina just sucked it up. But what he did not know was same could be said for Cel.

Just being asked "What is your last name?" pissed her off. She hated her last name with a fierce passion; a passion, she'll gladly carry to the grave. But like shiny prince, she sucked it up for the sake of those she vowed to avenge and the one she come to love as a brother. He was still alive, she knew that much, but for how long?

Outside, she was as carefree and collected but inside, her brain was frying into oblivion racing against the clock. 'Hang in there Ritsu' she prayed for the last couple of days. But one thing life has taught Cel was that patience was a powerful weapon so rushing everything can be bad. She could have just hacked into Jaken's phone and locate his whereabouts like that but the man was smart. She'll give him that.

He seems to know her moves and thoughts so tracking him never played in her favor. Cel just can never tell what HE was thinking or planning. He was the one person she couldn't seem to read, despite someone else she knew, she needs to find out what kind of person jaken is. She had a hunch but it sent goose bumps over her body. 'Call it denial I really don't care but I just hope I am dead wrong.'

In the department, Kisa greeted her "Cel chan!" Yukina grimaced; he never liked it hen Kisa gave others nicknames. "Look at this."

While he was mopping over how they couldn't find anything about Jaken but still looking anyways, he came across a picture. It was of a girl in her teens which looked exactly like Jaken but with long jet black hair and a smaller, feminine, frame. Not manly at all.

One glance at the photo made Cel's heart stop.

_"Shit"_

* * *

In the confined whit prison, the young brunet sat in front of the mirror in the corner of the room. 'How long have I been here?' he wondered examining his wrist covered in bruises from being restrained; same as his legs and body. Every attempt to move made his body ache with pain. His body felt like it was torn apart everywhere.

Staring into the mirror, all Ritsu could see was a fatigued boy with lifeless eyes. Was it still him? Normally, he would bawl his eyes out from everything that has happened but now, he didn't even have the energy to. The tears just stopped.

**_"_Just kill me already will you." **

He said to no one in particular, wishing death would just make do with him instead of mocking him. What the hell did he do to become like this?! Another one of heaven's joke is it.

The door opened; in came jaken smiling wide at the broken soul before him. He chuckled when said boy huddled in the corner quickly. He threw clothes at onodera; a black long sleeve button up shirt with black shorts. "Get dress Ritsu then we'll go down to dinner" he was much more cheerful today than usual. It disgusted Ritsu.

Dinner was quiet and onodera was forced to sit in jaken's lap (jaken even forcefully carried him down stairs.) due to being starved for a long period of time, he couldn't even stomach the food without it threatening to come back up.

**_"_Regurgitate and you'll pay"** Mrs. Onodera threatened sipping earl grey tea.

She wondered how her only child turned out to be a disgrace. Still believing in love and kindness…she flicked tongue. To her love is sickening. She loathed it, along with her child. The only thing that made her heart go _Ba-bump_ was money. That's the only reason she married a wealthy man and had his kid. Same as her husband; money was their only love.

Unable to bear it anymore, Ritsu regurgitate bringing his parents out of their thoughts. Instantly the old women threw the flawless porcelain plates shattering it on his head. If that wasn't enough, she threw coffee at him as well. "Clean it!" she screeched "Put it right back where it came from!"

Like hell he was going to eat puke! He slumped down off of jaken's lap who didn't care. It was amusing to see ritsu's parents abuse him.

"Get up" commanded father.

Onodera didn't listen; sighing because Ritsu wasn't fighting anymore and a bit annoyed because this was postponing the news he was waiting for. Taking a knife from the table; he held it to Ritsu's slim neck. "Your father said, get up. They have something to say to us."

Ready to accept death, Ritsu didn't budge as the blade pressed on his neck. 'Good riddance'

***KNOCK KNOCK***

* * *

_**Stick that in your pipe and smoke it! Lol just kidding~ hope this chapter satisfied you (besides the cliffy at the end)**_

_**so?**_

_**Who is it that knocked? **_

_**Guess you'll just have to see~**_

_**Til next time:3**_

_**By the way; I was planning to make this chapter longer and a lot more…disturbing (no lie) but~ lucky for you, a close friend of mine talked me out of it. *eyes her* she said my original idea was tooooooo much so…*emo corner* **_

_**Yup.**_

_**Enjoy and review please~**_

_**(^.^)**_


	15. ALIVE!

**Enjoy~**

* * *

_Ready to accept death, Ritsu didn't budge as the blade pressed on his neck. 'Good riddance' _

_***KNOCK KNOCK***_

* * *

The knocking remained constant until mommy and daddy dearest gave in and answered it. Jaken followed right behind, leaving the suicidal brunet on the floor to curse death for messing with him. However, Ritsu couldn't hear who the visitor was.

"Oh it's you An chan!" the parent greeted with their poker faces. The girl smiled sadly. "Is Ritchan here?" she hasn't spoken to him in a while and when she visited his apartment, cops were there. She was worried for her dear brother like friend.

"He's resting. You know, still a bit shaken after what happened." Jaken smirked remembering his enemy's dying eyes.

An was lost "What happened?" Onodera Sama answered.

"He was attacked." She gasped.

"By who?!" who would want to hurt her dear childhood friend? Little did she know she was staring at them.

"His boss." Plain and simple.

"Takano san?"

They nodded while Onodera san faked tears "He tried killing Ritsu…"

They expected her to go all out on her crying and comforting the old women but instead they looked up and saw a baffled expression.

"Takano san couldn't have done it." He loves Ritchan too much to harm him. Besides "He was found half dead, stabbed in the stomach, in an alley way. Nowhere near the apartment." Their heads shot up and angered boiled from them; especially from Jaken. Looks like Cel's plan prevailed.

"What do you mean?" he asked menacingly to which An flinched at his voice. Why was he mad? Who was he anyways?

"H-he got jumped by some gang members." She piped up a bit "Luckily he's alive and resting in the hospital!"

"Which one." This was a demand not question.

She just shook her head sheepishly. "I don't know which one sir" she lied; being by this man mad her uneasy, like she shouldn't tell him anything more. They thanked her eager to get rid of nuisance and go back to the dining room where Ritsu was. All three of them thought the same thing. 'We have to get rid of that man!'

Jaken sat behind his interest and placed him on his lap saying "Guess we have to speed this up." The parents agreed. Sighing at first then smiling brightly, Mrs. Onodera cupped her son's cheek firmly.

"Ritsu dear" her voice softened. She only did this when covering up her hatred for said child. He knew that too and shivered as her fingers caressed his cheek. "Listen carefully son" oh boy…here it comes. I don't really want to hear what she's going to tell me.

**"You and Jaken kun are getting married next Saturday!"**

* * *

**0wo**


	16. welcome doc!

**Enjoy~**

* * *

_It's life, that's what many say._

_But must life be so cruel?_

_Heh, I can't help but remember back then._

_When the darkness wasn't all that bad._

_Kept away from the world outside, I didn't really know how to act._

_I was so awkward…and alone._

_The only place I knew that welcomed me with open arms_

_Was the library. _

_Every shelf, book, story, they comforted me saying_

_"Welcome home Ritsu!"_

_So whenever someone asked "Why do you like books so much?"_

_I couldn't help but smile_

_And say_

_"The reason I love books?_

_It's simple._

_"They were my only comfort growing up."_

_And later on the library was the place I fell in love in._

_The books were like my angels._

_Guiding me and watching me grow, learn, cry…and love._

_I really miss those times._

* * *

Outside, everything was beautiful. The manor stood big and strong with leaves fluttering around in a dance. It was proud, bright, and cozy. But on the inside, it was nothing more than living hell.

Processing everything in his already weakened mind; Ritsu just couldn't bare it anymore. His dearest lover was murdered. He was kidnapped and taken hostage by his own family and now is being forced to marry the very man who broke him? Mentally, body, and soul?

It was all just too much.

And he just can't bare it.

Masamune, he mourned, I want to see you. I don't want to marry Jaken or anybody if they are not you.

Finally lashing out, he shoved his mother away and snatched the knife from the place Jaken left it. He knew it was stupid of him. But he already felt dead on the inside and emotionally. So what was the point of living physically?

Blood gushed out his wrist and he took no time to cut his other wrist. He wanted to hurry up and die. Dizziness began to take its sweet toll and he couldn't help but smile.

Now will you take me?

He sneered at death.

His mother cursed "Stupid child. Somebody call the damn doctor." Of course no one bother to rush. They just took their sweet time.

* * *

While he was mopping over how they couldn't find anything about Jaken but still looking anyways, he came across a picture. It was of a girl in her teens which looked exactly like Jaken but with long jet black hair and a smaller, feminine, frame. Not manly at all.

One glance at the photo made Cel's heart stop.

**_"Shit"_**

This was beyond worse. Cel swore to the high heaven, hoping all her ancestors could hear. Her venom aura sprang up to full blast, scaring the two men shitless. For a shorty, she could really scare or even mentally traumatize a person who pissed her off.

"C-Cel san?" Kisa backed away "What wrong?" he really wanted to cry at the way her glare pierced him. How could such a childish/short person look so demonic?

With no words she printed the photo out, stuffing it in her baggy jeans. _"Now it all makes sense"_ her voice was dry _"no wonder you know all my moves-**Zouo.**"_

"What do you mean?" Yukina shielded his now crying uke from her death aura. Too bad his winning sparkly charm failed against her. No matter, he wasn't trying to suck up to the girl or calm her down.

"Do you know that girl?" he pointed to the picture.

When he did, her eye twitched, and he backed away completely.

_"It's not a 'her'"_ she spat hatred all over _"It's an '**IT**' and yes."_ Her small hand clenched the photo in her pocket _"This thing is my sister."_

_It all makes so much sense now. No past, no parents, family, anything for Jaken Zouo. Because there is no Jaken Zouo but there is an Akuma Zouo. _

_Demon is what mother named it. _

_Someone born as a girl AND boy is nothing but a demon. _

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!"

"HOW CAN YOU NOT HAVE KNOWN IF JAKEN WAS YOUR SISTER?!"

"IS HE EVEN A DUDE?!"

Cel's brows continuously twitched; oh how she wished they would just shut up. Not wanting to attract attention in the building, she lead them to her apartment which she was now positive was a BIG mistake. They would not stop demanding answers from her. Even when she went in the kitchen to make tea their voices still reached her now aching ears.

_Damn idiots._

Enough was enough. Right now, she will have to take charge and shut them up in her own polite way.

Taking a long knife with her, and the tea, she went back into the living room. She was always good at knife throwing so hitting the table and scaring the love birds was easy. Though it almost hit Kisa's hand but at least it got their full attention.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

"_Do you really need to ask?" _was her response _"Now that I have your full attention, I can calmly explain things." _ They were eager to ask things but she cut them off continuing _"But if I deem something as none of your business, I will kick both of you the hell out of here." _

Not wanting another knife thrown at them, they understood perfectly.

_"At least now you know why I refused to say my last name. My full name is Cel Magdalene Zouo. My mother was British and the bastard I call father was Japanese. That's why our last name is from here. You guys are giving me the 'how could you not know jaken was your sibling for so long' look. Well in a matter a fact it's because I can never read ITS expressions. Akuma, that's her real name, lived with our father while I and my older brother lived with mother. All my family members died so I thought Akuma was dead also."_

"…How did…"

_"Urg damn must you know everything? Our family was unstable. Akuma is a hermaphrodite and father would rape Akuma who took her pain out on us by beating us. Mother had enough of it and kicked him out along with Akuma saying they were demons."_

"…"

_"A year later father was found dead in his home and Akuma went missing. Then a week after that, mother was mascaraed. The same fate reached my brother and mentor later on. Now there. Satisfied?"_

Whoa…such outburst.

Seeing their regretful face, she scowled _"Save your pity old man."_

"Hey!"

"So what now?"

She sipped some tea; explaining her life story was tiring.

_"Well now that I know who Jaken really is and knowing fully well what his sadistic demeanor is like. I fear our time to look for Onodera must be rushed. Careful but rushed"_

"But how are we going to find them?!"

_"Trust me, I may have been young back then but I know everything about my sister. She has an obsession compulsion disorder which means everything has to go her way. All I have to do is look up all the phone numbers she has ever used and find a certain pattern. That is how I'll find her."_

She left to her room to start at once but then her phone rang off the hook, annoying her further. She looked at the message while cursing.

_"Oh?"_

Her mood lifted.

_"So I guess the heavens are in my favors after all."_

A toothy grin cracked wide. Now she didn't need to look up all the numbers or hack into confidential files. She quickly got her coat and hat and ran out the door shouting at her guest that she'll be back. While running, she read the message once more.

**SORRY FOR THE DISTURBANCE BUT WE NEED YOU. **

**SOMEONE ATTEMPTED SUICIDE AND NEEDS HELP FAST.**

**BE POLITE, THE ONODERAS ARE VERY IMPORTANT PEOPLE WHO WANTS THIS INCIDENCE TO BE KEPT SECRET.**

**I'LL SEND YOU THEIR ADDRESS.**

_"I bet they do."_

* * *

**Yes she found Ritsu!**

**But how is he?**

**Will she make it there in time?**

**And how is takano?!**

**Where the hell is he in all of this?!**

**Til next time~**

**(^OAO)^**


	17. takano shortie

**Been a while since takano came back right? (to me anyways) well this shall be a takano shortie but….**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

_Who the hell does that damn gender blend doc think she is?! Knocking me out sedatives! I need to find Ritsu! _

The raven hair man was thinking of ways to slowly and painfully dispose of his doctor and Jaken when or if he finds him. But what he wanted more than anything else was for Ritsu to be by his side again.

It was midnight when he woke up from his drug state. Cel was not there so he took this chance tom get out of bed, put his clothes on, and high tail out of there. On the way out, An bumped into him.

"Mr. Neighbor!" that was her nickname for him.

After the whole visiting Ritsu's parents shenanigan, she sought out Masamune. She was dense of course but not that dense to the extent that EVERYTHING blinded her. Like the older man, she loves Onodera and can feel a sickening pit in her stomach. She got scared and went to Masamune to tell him to get his ass over to the Onoderas and check on him.

"I-I think Ritchie in trouble" tears smeared her makeup making her look like a clown.

Takano mentally face palmed himself, _you don't fucking say._ It always amazed him how dumb she was. _If they were to give out a reward to the densest people, she would win. _If not for the current situation, he would not even be talking to her.

"You know where Ritsu is?" _you better be useful skank._

Thanks to luck (finally) she did even better.

"Here" she gave him a paper with an address "He's at his parent's house."

"Thanks" _finally she is of use._

"No problem but" her eyes were on the floor "Ano…be careful."

"…"

"There's this scary man there and he was asking me which hospital you were in. I didn't tell him though. He scared me too much."

_Wow. So she isn't THAT stupid._

"Thank you"

With that, he walked out in the night making sure not to stress his wound while walking.

_Jaken, _his teeth gritted in his mouth, _be prepared to die bastard._


	18. siblings

**Wary eyes hurt like hell, but, back to the main topic.**

**I won't spoil anything don't worry:)**

**All I will say is…SIBLINGS QUAREL!**

**BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…HA….I should really stop having laugh attacks but then again, it's what makes every day tolerable:D**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

She managed to save the dying man, wrapping his wrist, and hooking an IV in him. All he needed now was blood to make up for the one he lost. She faced his parents and Jaken in the all-white room, being very sure to hid her face with the hat.

_"He needs blood"_ Cel disguised her voice to sound more like a boy's.

"Sorry can't" Onodera san claimed "I will faint"

"Me as well." The father accompanied her "We are both old, sorry."

_"I understand"_ _that you don't give a rat's ass about your only son's life! Damn old people, hope you guys fall down the stairs and severely break a hip. "Well then I guess I'll use mine."_

She took out a needle and withdrew her own blood thinking how fortunate they had the same blood type. If Cel was considered a normal person she would have gotten dizzy just for taking out her own blood. But lucky for her, she wasn't normal nether raised that way. When younger, she would practice making herself dizzy just to get use to fighting the feeling off. It was due to boredom the tomboy did this.

_There Ritsu. Just like Takano, rest and get stay strong. Don't do anything stupid again. We'll get you out of here just please, don't lose hope in life._

Being bored out his mind right now, jaken decided to tease his little sister who he knew it was her from the moment she walked in. Disguise or not, he knew her well but played along anyways.

"You should really bring the necessary equipment when saving someone's life doc."

Outraged at her medical methods being assaulted she glared dagger at the man.

_"I'm sorry but it is not my fault for being called out so late after I just got home and told to come. So get you head out of the clouds sir and think before you talk to a Doctor with an **ACTUAL** medical degree."_

Realizing what she said during the outburst, she clamped shut. Cursing endlessly in her mind knowing well her 'brother' caught that slip up.

"Oh." A smirk made its way on his face "I am positive I told you I was therapist. Or does that not count as a doctor?"

_Shit!_

_"I must not have heard" damn I fell to his trap "excuse me, I have to get back to looking at Onodera's wounds."_

**"You don't have to"**

_"And why is that?"_

**"I said so."**

_Tsk._

_Damn bastard; why couldn't brother live instead of you?_

"I'm sorry sir but that's a decision left to the parents."

On cue, they answered in unison "It is up to him" their glares matched Cel's "Jaken is his fiancée. It **IS** his decision."

This revelation struck hard.

Marriage?

_"_…_when is the…wedding?"_

**"Next Saturday."** His smug grin stayed in place shouting victory.

Panic and relief washed over the tomboy. Relief that they won't be killing Ritsu, they need him, but panic because he was being forced to marry a bastard like Jaken. But why? Jaken is the type that feels no love for anybody. Why does he want Ritsu so bad?

No other choice left, she had to leave, but saved the address to form a plan later on. There no way in heaven or hell or even on her life that she would allow **ANYBODY** to marry her hermaphrodite sibling.

_"Call me when he wakes up" _she ordered; jaken lead her out.

"Cut the crap Cel"

_"Heh, I could never trick you…sister" _voice was normal now.

"Stay the hell away from here or I "

_"Kill me. Like you did to our parents, brother, my teacher."_

"Now who's a smart child."

_"Tsk." _A growled risen from her throat _"I won't be taken down so easily. Just like you I have connections as well. This time, YOU will be the one to fall."_ She grabbed her purple eye.

"Oh~" amusement apparent in his voice "You know, if mom hadn't have kicked me out up we could have been the best of friends."

Cel just scoffed _"Oh yeah, like stabbing your little sister in the friggin eye was friendly."_

"Ha! I should have blinded you."

_"Shut up. Because of you my eyes are different."_

**"Maybe next time I'll try that again and make sure you don't wake up the next day."**

A little more and Cel would have made it out the door but when said girl was going to open it, the door to outside swung open, and smacked Cel in the face to the wall behind. Jaken didn't care; as long as he wasn't the one hit. But he spoke to soon.


	19. refound hope

Coming back and forth from the land of consciousness, Onodera heard a slam, along with a furious voice.

**"JAKEN!" **

Could the gods be messing with him? In the state he is in at the moment he couldn't get up. Too much blood has already been lost. Another slam is heard throughout the manor but with a slight crack. Unknown to him, it was Masamune's fist making contact with the therapist's face. But what took his breath away before feeling tired again was the form that slammed open the door to the confined room.

Ritsu believes it's just a dream but no matter how hard he blinks or tries to move without hurting himself too bad…he doesn't wake up.

"Masamune…"

Like the wind carrying an important message, it reaches the honey eyed man's ears.

Despite his enraged state, he goes forth to his angel; little does he know the parents are right behind. He calls Ritsu feeling like a whole chunk of his heart has been put back together. Then he sees the wrapped wrists. _Oh Ritsu…don't tell me. _

"Look out!" Onodera yells draining his already exhausted body.

Masamune turns around in time to see a spiky heel coming his way.

"Stupid hag" he curses swatting the heel and the owner away and is pleased when she yelps.

Apparently he forgot about senior Onodera who snuck up at the right time and punched him hard in the spot he got stabbed in. He growled at them.

_**"Hmp, idiot."**_ Cel came prepared in cases like this.

Out her sleeve she had a sedater shooter.

She didn't use it before due to the fact she needed some information, (which she got), and had to play it safe. Thanks to a certain patient though she is force to use it now.

Her own blood is already knocked out down stairs so no one has to worry about him. She shoots the sleeping darts at the old people knocking them out. Then next goes Takano; he tries to fight of the effect but it does no good. Just makes him sleepier.

_"Idiot"_ she repeats.

Sighing, she drags the man out the room, down the stairs, and out the door.

_"Man this guy's fat!" _


	20. binding

**Man should I really be continuing this story?**

**Special guest star tsumori senpai~**

**WARNING FOR THOSE WHO BELIEVES IN NOTHING BUT LOGIC: this chapter will be disturbing if you believe in logic and can't stomach slightly shocking things. If you cannot handle such things that will happen when you get to it, please, turn around and pretend you read nothing ok? **

**Maybe you can skip this chapter ne? ~**

Waking up was somewhat painful for jaken. He felt like only his face got hit by a train! The jaw wasn't broken but it was fractured but his only thought at the moment was if the 'pest' took what was his.

To his surprise Ritsu was still there, pasted out, so was the parents. Cel and 'him' was gone so jaken can guess what went down. Not caring about the old people zouo walk to the sleeping damsel and caressed his cheek.

Now that Masamune and his sister knew where Ritsu is being kept, who's to say they won't come back? Waiting to be wed won't do jaken any insurance that he will keep his toy. So what's the next step when fighting for something you want?

**BIND IT.**

He will bind the brunet to him both with marriage and something much more. A certificate can only do so much; but what about kids?

A smile played on his lips.

"Kids…"

_Yes that's will do so much more._

_Bind him with everything_

_And anything._

A plan formed in his god forsaken twisted mind and with it, jaken took out his phone, dialing a number.

"Tsumori" he beamed sinister "It's Akuma long time right. Hey listen, I need a doctor and fast, the last doctor I had was a disappointment plus" his voice turned low "You still want to test _'that' _experiment right?" waiting for a response "good I have the perfect subject." Pause "who is it? You want to know?" another pause _**"MY SOON TO BE HUSBAND"**_

* * *

_Masamune…_

_Was that really him or is my heart playing me?_

_But it was him…alive._

_MY MASAMUNE IS ALIVE._

Feeling like life has finally got knocked into him; ritsu's desire to escape came back, stronger, and more determined than ever. He even felt more stupid for trying to end his life. Deciding to trust his heart, he vowed silently, because he didn't wake up yet, that in this week tops he will escape.

No matter what, he will find a way to escape.

A prickling feeling disrupted the brunet's thoughts followed but a sickening smell and a distinct pain emerging from his…stomach?

_What is happening?_

Taking a long, needed gulp, he soothed himself enough to open his eyes a little.

Boy does he wish he hasn't.

His heart got caught in his throat so a scream couldn't bust out. His mind rushed progressing such horrid sight. _What the hell they're doing to me?!_

A doctor loomed over him with a scalpel cutting him open.

Daring to look down further at himself he gasped but couldn't move. He was still weak and the straps were once again holding him in place. He was open alright. All his organs, intestine, fluids, and other insides revealed to him. Onodera was now officially traumatized to the point of being fixed. (If that was even possible) the abuse he received before seemed less scarring than this one (literally)

"Shh" the doctor, Tsumori, ruffled his 'test subject's' brown locks. For years he has always wanted to experiment his project on someone but since men seemed afraid of the offer, he never got the chance.

Til now.

"It's ok Onodera chan~" from an ice cooler at his side (he brought it) he took out the only thing he needs for the testing "If this goes well and works, you and Ja- chan will be able to have children in the near future."

"E-eh?" _what is he saying?!_

Then he understood.

Tsumori took out a fresh, clean, and perfectly healthy uterus.

"G-get that away!" Ritsu was panicking even more now "Stop! Get the fuck away! Why are you doing this?!"

Displeased, Tsumori tightened the shaken boy "Don't move so much Onodera chan. I don't want to have to put you to sleep; it won't work if you fall asleep." Instead, he took some paralyzing medicine to keep him from moving. "There that's better."

Professionally and precisely Tsumori put the uterus in place connecting it where it should go.

**"All better now~"**

Not even after two days after the surgery did jaken (still with a sight fractioned face) take Ritsu.

_If only it was just some messed up nightmare like in 'Alice in wonderland'. _

Thinking about it, Onodera now envied Alice. At least she got to wake up.

He bit his bottom lip, making it bleed, as jaken's thrust harder than before. The already twisted ankle from his first attempt of escaping was worse. There were no moans (despise Jaken's) but cries and pain.

"STOP!" Ritsu finally shouted "Get the fuck off me bastard!"

"Stop?" the sinister gleam grew in Zouo's eyes "you want me to stop?" dragging his toy to the mirror, jaken threw the fragile male's body against it. Hard enough the mirror shattered cutting Ritsu up more.

"I don't feel like stopping in fact," he took a piece of glass (a long piece in fact) "torturing you is so much fun. I want to hear the pitiful cries even more slut." Spreading Ritsu's legs, he jammed the glass in making Ritsu scream.

"See like I said, slut." He pulled out then in over and over not caring about all the blood already dripping from the boy's entrance. "You want me to stop now?"

A weak nod.

_**"******__T_oo bad." 

He continued then added more pieces of glass smirking at the sorrowful sight beneath him.

"I'm actually surprised Takano Kun didn't take you when he had the chance" he taunted "I thought he loved you and yet he abandoned you again. Tsk, tsk, and you were stupid enough to love him again."

"Don't…"

"?"

"Don't…t-talk…about ma-masamune…like that…asshole!"

"Tsk idiot." Growling he flipped his toy over making him kneel on the glass cutting his hand and legs more. Yanking the glass out, he thrusted in hard as ever, putting in all his anger from what he was just told. He cursed masamune. What does that guy have that Ritsu only saw him? Why can't it be him?

The answer was **clearly** obvious.

_It's not my fault! _

_It's all his fault for not loving me!_

_For making me feel emotions!_

_Love!_

_Pick me!_

Deep down Jaken knew.

Ritsu's heart always had and always will belong to Takano Masamune.

**And he hated it.**

He fucked the traumatized Onodera ten friggin times now, Cuming all those times. Exhausted himself now, he got up, dressed, and left without a word.

_Ritsu, you will be mine._

_With my seed in you_

_You will give birth to MY child._

_By law_

_And blood_

_You are binded to me._

_Now AND forever._

**Like I said on top;**

**The uterus and getting pregnant thing is completely illogical and the mirrors up the butt thing, yeah...but oh well! **

**I have never been into logical things (unless I have to for research) so a pregnant man is interesting!**

**Next chapter (yes!) will be Ritsu's moment!**

**Escape~ **

**Til next time~**


	21. death refusal

_**"I'm actually surprised Takano Kun didn't take you when he had the chance" he taunted "I thought he loved you and yet he abandoned you again. Tsk, tsk, and you were stupid enough to love him again." **_

_That's not true._

_Masamune loves me._

_He would never…abandon me_

…_right?_

_But then why?_

_Why didn't he take me away?_

_I'm still here!_

_No!_

_I will trust him._

_I'll escape…_

_And find him and figure why he _

_Left me here._

_There's always a reason…_

_Right?_

Ritsu reassured himself. Not wanting to believe his lover would abandon him, he formed a plan of his own. All that had happen, logic/rational thinking, just left the brunet. So his plan was simple.

**Do all it takes to escape.**

Once jaken walked away; he took the piece of mirror cloaked in his blood.

_Once he comes back…I'll kill him._

It had been six days since then and the wedding was one day away. Jaken hasn't come for Ritsu since then as well. Six days with once again; no food, water, clothes, shower, medical aid, nothing.

Only time.

And patience.

Even so, the brunet's mentality was slipping away with each passing day.

What's worse is that the little 'experiment' was actually working.

He was having morning sickness, throwing up, crying, and the belly bump had yet to come.

He knew though; it was growing, the child, inside of him.

Yet in some twisted way he was happy.

Now he wasn't alone in the dark.

Someone is with him.

Keeping him from going over the borderline to insanity.

Right now, this day, he has to get him and his new growing child out to safety.

Rubbing his stomach he whispered "Just a little more ok. Just a little more and we'll be out of the darkness." To his luck, Ritsu didn't have to wait that long.

Looking like a million bucks jaken came in smiling a sinister and dazzling white smile.

"Oi~" Ritsu hid the glass; he never let go of, and huddled in the corner. Jaken not minding this advanced towards him. "Don't be like that my dear" he too picked up a piece of mirror "Tomorrow's the day, let's celebrate!"

"…"

"Mad because I haven't been here lately?"

Nothing.

He noticed the puddle of puke "I see it worked" the smile beamed brighter "Can't wait til our baby is born." _Now you are mine permently. _Coming closer _now no one can take you._

Griping the piece tightly than ever now it cuts, Onodera bid his time.

_Little more_

_That's right_

_You will get what you deserve._

Jaken hugged him humming finally feeling fulfillment in the hole he considers a heart.

"I'm in a good mood today" after that statement his 'good mood' turned for the worst.

Ritsu shanked him in the side enough to knock him down.

He smiled innocently while the older man howled in pain then continued to stab, aiming mostly for the legs.

"SLUT!" jaken screamed, Ritsu laughed, coming closer to ear level.

**"It's all your fault." **

A swift movement past and the movement caused Ritsu to back away clenching the side of his neck grasping.

Jaken used his mirror piece to cut Ritsu's neck. If he was going to die then so was his love.

He stabbed Jaken once more in the eye then ran out.

Using the front door wasn't optional, guards were there, he couldn't wait anymore, and he was bleeding too much to wait.

Only other option;

He spotted a window.

_What choice do I have?_

_I'm running out of time._

Once more, he grabbed his stomach.

_Please be safe._

Launching himself forward, he broke the window and got out, falling to the ground. He was blessed enough to have fallen in bushes only hurting his bad ankle and already broken ribs.

"Ke…" wincing he got up coughing blood.

_Have…to leave._

_Can't die…_

_I can't die here!_

Somehow he made it out the gates and into the crowded streets.

He didn't care people were looking at him due to being naked still and his injuries. All he wanted was to get to somewhere safe; a hospital and fast.


	22. found

Yukina was working. It was his last shift and his little lover got out of work early today so he was coming to pick Yukina up. Just a normal day. That is, if not for a bleeding figure outside the bookstore clenching his neck for dear life.

"Ah sir!" he ran out to help then stop once he did "O-onodera san?!" Ritsu collapsed grasping to survive "uh just wait please!" he took the smock he had on off and placed it on the smaller man. Then took out his cell phone dialing 119.

"What the hell?! Rit-chan!"

Kisa came in time sprinting with all his might towards them. "Rit-chan…" crying he took off his jacket and covered his friend's neck preventing more blood from spilling.

"Yukina call for help!"

"I did!"

The chibi stared at his friend's green eyes. They were wide with fear and becoming hazy with each second.

"Rit-chan stay with us ok! Don't die you hear!" an ambulance could be heard behind them now. Ritsu's mind was fading now. Everything was becoming blurry making the world spin before him. But one thing stood in his mind.

"M…mu..e" he coughed

"What was that?" he bent down to hear his friend.

"Ma…sa...mun…e" he finally got what Ritsu was saying.

"Wait a little longer Ritchan. I promise you. You'll see him in a bit."

Paramedic men rushed forth with a stretcher.

First guy pulled the two friends away "We have to get him stable!"

Second guy "Get him in the truck now!

Third, talking to Yukina and Kisa "please sirs, step back"

Not wanting to, Kisa retorted "Hell no! I'm a close friend, please let us go with him."

"You sure?" Nod "alright then but stay out the way."

**Too short again -_-**

**Maybe I should start doing omake?**

**How will that work I wonder?**

***inside mind***

**Hears nothing but bombs, clashes, screams, and my evil laughs**

***back to reality***

**0.0…**

**I think it will be fine \(^.^\)**

**Til next time~**


	23. reunion

**Enjoy~**

_Dammit! How does she keep doing this?!_

_Knocking me out_

_I was right there!_

_Ritsu was right in front of me!_

Masamune was back in the hospital sulking. Cel brought him back and ordered him and he quotes **"stay the hell in bed or else" **then knocked him out again. She had some guy named Nowaki strap him down.

It has been six days since then.

All these days without Ritsu, it's killing him.

Cel has been practically killing herself forming a plan while hustling her job at the hospital. Mix all that with a ferocious/furious Takano and a headache is the only peace you'll get.

"Oi senpai!" Nowaki ran to catch up with her "Senpai wait!"

_"What is it Nowaki I'm tired." Damn I should have slept when I got the chance._

"We need your help" she lifted a brow "A patient, he was just brought in." he paused "He's really bad senpai. We managed to stabilize his neck injury but we need more help."

_"Then why are you wasting time talking? Lead the way." _

_After this guy I'll check Takano again then next I'll have to call Haruhiko for a hand in my plan._

"In here senpai"

_"Thanks Kusama san" _

_Let's get this over with._

She looked at her 'patient' and her eyes widen.

_"Ritsu."_

* * *

Hours past waiting for his doctors daily checkup.

Not that he cared but he needed someone to scream at if he couldn't punch someone to a pulp.

There was a commotion in the halls and running around but he didn't pay attention much to 'useless people.'

"Ritsu…" tears threatened to come out. He wiped them before they could. He has to be the rock for Ritsu's sake. Ritsu was being strong by sticking up with those disgusting pigs of people so he will be strong for Ritsu.

"Please be safe Ritsu"

_"Takano~"_ Cel pranced in catching his falling tears _"I'm back. Did you miss me?"_

"Damn women!" he scowled "Knock before you enter stupid bitch!"

A vein popped out but Cel let the 'bitch' thing slide. It was partly her fault too and her plan was progressing slowly. But light dawned on them finally.

Ritsu was back.

Well…there was more than one problem but he is alive and knowing the ferocious beast dubbed Takano, it will be good enough for him.

_"I have a surprise for you taka-chan~"_ now it was Masamune's turn to pop a vein.

"Whatever it is I don't want it."

_"Trust me you do"_

"…fine"

She unstrapped him but kept her needles close (just in case) and they walked the halls together.

On their way Cel was talking excitingly.

_"You are going to like the surprise. I must warn you though, he just woke up and isn't in the best state but…it might release some of your boredom in this place. He's new in here so calm him down ok."_

"…"

_"He came with lots of injuries, enough to piss you off I bet, but he's alive so that's good right?"_

"…"

_"But like I said before, he just woke up, and might be more than paranoid."_

They reached the door _"Here we are" _opening the door she beamed _"After you Taka chan~"_

She moved aside in time when a wheelchair wheezed out and slammed Takano into the wall.

_**That's for calling me a bitch, bitch.**_

"What the hel-!" he peered in the room and oh how his heart _Ba-bumped _once more.

"RITSU!"

The doctors were doing their best to calm him down but crowding him and showing him needles only made him fight more.

"Please calm down sir"

Another wheelchair was thrown.

Ritsu couldn't talk but he can think _leave us alone!_

Of course he was referring to him and the new growing baby.

_Get away!_

He was delusional now; all he saw in front of him was Jaken. The therapist was everywhere in his mind and it scared the crap out of him.

"Ritsu" masamune came forth "is it really you?" the docs made room for the bigger man. "Ritsu" he smiled not knowing that his smile and the way his dark hair fell in his eyes provoked a memory of jaken before his lover's eyes.

With shaky movements Onodera grabbed the chair by the bed (he ran out of wheelchairs) and threw it hard at Masamune's head.

_Get the fuck away from us!_

Like a sack of potatoes, the 'hero' went down, allowing his cute lover to limp (miraculously fast) out.

The professional doctors couldn't grab him in time.

Cel was too busy laughing thinking how revenge is so sweet.

Takano however wasn't going to let his beloved go again.

**NOT ON HIS LIFE.**

Running out, he chased Ritsu down the hall on the left. Once he got him, they both tumbled to the floor. Being hysterical as it is, Ritsu scratched, bit, everything to get free. But when it was fruitless he cried regardless how much his throat hurts.

"Calm down!" he tried soothing the thrashing man "it's me Onodera shhh" he was calming a little "that's it shhh…it's me Masamune remember, shhh."

Onodera tried to say his name but couldn't.

The only thing he can make out was a "ne" sound.

Finally looking at Ritsu properly Masamune gasped and turned red with anger.

His dear treasure was broken.

Neck wrapped up along with chest (he can see it even with the gown on) ankle severely twisted and swollen with dents in them, there was a gauze on the side of his head, bruises, deep cut, burns, starvation, pale skin, over all it was pure mutilation and mutation. But unknown to him, that's just PART of what the fragile boy endured.

_Oh Ritsu…_

He thought cradling him.

_Jaken will pay. _

_I promise you he will._

_Because when I find him_

_Imma kill the son of bitch._

* * *

**Ok I'm done for the day~**

**Hope you somewhat enjoyed the reunion:D**

**Hopefully jaken doesn't disrupt this joyous moment too soon you know.**

**Then again you never know~**

***Creepiest grin ever mixed with a wink***

**Please review and tell me,**

**Will Ritsu tell Takano (in his own way since he can't talk now) that he's pregnant?**

**Til next time~ **


	24. lets raise some hell

_**Standing in the center of destruction he stood; bangs covering his eyes and a smile on his rosy lips while saying those three last words.**_

_**"I love you"**_

* * *

A dark aura loomed around Jaken as he limped back and forth in the studies. His one good eye now shunned with pure rage.

_Why Onodera?!_

Replaying the image of his supposed bride smiling when stabbing him continued to infuriate the man more. It was going to be the best day of Jaken's life. But the bride escaped so now, with all the connections he has, is being used to track him down.

_You WILL marry me!_

_Or else! _

_If I can't have you then no one can!_

The door creaked open, a guy came in "Jaken Sama" beckoning the therapist "we found out where he is" Jaken faced him now motioning the man to get on with it. "He's in Sakura Hospital"

_Damn._

_Cel's there and who knows what's up her sleeve._

Like a vision from below Jaken's lips quirks upwards.

_I'll have a gift for them._

_All of them that stands in my way._

"Go and plant a bomb" ordering the bewildered henchman "We'll kill anyone who gets in my way."

"But there are innocent people in there. Are you sure?"

"Did I stutter?"

"But-"

"DID. I. STUTTER."

"no sir…I'll do it at once."

* * *

_Shunned since birth_

_Loathed by the world_

_No place to belong_

_Oh darkness…_

_I know now I cannot run_

_Only welcome you to cover me_

_Like a protective blanket_

_In blissful blackness_

_Of my soul._

Knowing Ritsu as long as he can remember, Takano still finds it hard to believe THIS is his Ritsu. Sure he knew that after all the man has been through he wasn't going to be the same but such hostility Ritsu had towards him and everyone.

One move and he stiffens.

One touch and he flinches.

Walk toward the boy and he shrinks back.

Attempt to hug him, he attacks.

Watch him sleep; it's no more talking, now he screams.

The weirdest part (if that is possible) was whenever he was calm, Ritsu just stared at nothing, rubbing his stomach affectionately, and hummed. In the morning he spent a good part of it throwing his guts up. And though Masamune is there right by his side, in his mind, Ritsu is still alone in darkness.

Mind between sane and insane.

Where is his dear love?

"Ritsu…" said person cowers in the corner of hospital bed "Your pale, eat something please."

He reached out desperate to console his trembling uke only to pull back when his hand got swat away.

"Ritsu?"

Motioning for something to write with and on Masamune sighed in relief.

"Here" he handed a napkin and pen Cel left on her last checkup.

Takano's angel wrote then handed it back to him.

_**I'm sorry for the way I'm acting…I can't help it.**_

_**Jaken won't go away.**_

_**He won't leave me no matter where I am.**_

"Ritsu, that's not true. I'm here. He won't get to you; I will make sure of it."

He scribbled again.

_**You don't understand.**_

"What don't I understand?"

_**Everything.**_

"…Ri—"

_**I have to tell you something…**_

_**Please don't hate me…don't leave me.**_

_**Don't…**_

"I won't my love." He smiled softly "tell me, what is it?"

He passed the napkin back to the broken uke but Cel just had to come in and disrupt them.

_"Hello~"_ she gawked in awe at them _"how sweet, communicating by notes; good job at getting him to open up Taka-chan!"_ she winks.

She had, had a very well needed sleep since Ritsu came. She was finally looking her childish self again instead of a dead demon from hell. Figuring what Ritsu was trying to say, she handed him her notebook, allowing him to scribble on it.

_**Taka-chan?**_

_"hehe yeah. I call him that since it makes him mad."_

_**How are you doing Cel?**_

_"It's good to see you again Ritsu."_

Seeing this, Takano cringed _how does this crazy boy chick know Ritsu?!_

"Oi!" already one step ahead she shushed him.

_"Taka-chan leave."_ Her glare said it all _"I have to run some test on Ritsu."_

"Hell no." Ritsu kicked him.

_**Please Masamune…**_

…_tsk _"F-fine but only because Ritsu asked."

_"Of course"_

Ritsu tried to speak but failed and hurting himself instead while his older lover walked out.

_"Don't push yourself Ritsu" _Cel sat on the chair _"Your vocal cords were cut sort of deep so talking will not help heal it." _

_**I understand.**_

_"That's good."_

_**Cel?**_

_"yes?"_

_**I need to check something out…**_

_Check something out?_

_"Like what?"_

He wrote everything that happened to him including the uterus surgery. When done, he asked if she can run a test to see if his intuition was correct.

_"Ok. Just follow me" she helped him stand "Take it slow."_

He nods and on they go.

* * *

The receptionist at the counter, looking more sad than bored, sat there watching TV under the counter than watching who came in.

Not that she even cared.

She already spent the last hour flirting with this prince guy only to be ignored and find out he bats for the other team.

Broken hearted, she indulged herself in a love drama on the mini TV, she didn't even pay attention to the group of suspicious men coming in right past her.

One with a patch on his eye.

He faced his men "You know what to do."

They obediently bowed "Yes sir!"

"Good" satisfied they dispersed to do their part leaving the guy standing.

**"let's raise some hell."**

* * *

**Oh how I want to cry TT_TT**

**This story is so close to ending.**

**And yet so far because I don't want it to.**

**Anyways hope you enjoyed and have a wonder Easter tomorrow:D**

**Til next time~ **


	25. darkness again

_"Dear god…I…how…"_

_**Is it true?**_

_**I'm right aren't I?**_

_"…Yes..."_

_**I knew it.**_

_**I'm pregnant.**_

* * *

_How am I going to tell or explain at least this to Masamune?!_

_Should I even tell him?_

_If I do, how will he react?_

_I don't want to tell him._

_What do I do?_

_A: abortion?_

_B: give it away?_

_No, it's just an innocent child that had nothing to do with the sin Jaken did._

_The poor thing didn't even ask to be growing in me._

_Honestly…I don't want to give it up or rid it of life._

_It's part of me_

_It's my child and like me, he's in the dark as well._

_He?_

_I get the feeling the child will be a boy._

He smiled softly. Having that thought encouraged his decision; he will have the child regardless of what anyone tells him.

Thoughts, one after the other, flooded his mind of what he will do once the child was born. All the love he'll pour in the kid. All the things he'll give. The strong urge to protect the baby with all his might from the hell he had to go through.

And a father?

He could be both the mother and father but what about Masamune?

He doesn't want to abandon him, not again, but what if his lover wants the child gone?

Having to pick between the two…

If it came down to that…it will surely break Ritsu.

He loves Takano and his unborn baby; he can't abandon either of them.

_Oh god_

_If you're there_

_Please don't make me choose._

Takano, like a predator, stalked outside the testing room his little lover was in. the uke wanted to tell him something but didn't get the chance to. Not wanting to think about any bad scenarios he shrugged the feeling of it being important off. Ritsu will tell him when he's ready. If it's bad news...they will be able to work something out right?

Somehow he doubted this.

The feeling kept coming back and it was sending cold shivers down his spine. Sighing, he leaned his head back on the wall.

_Ritsu,_

_Whatever what you will tell me_

_I'm not letting you go._

They came out and Ritsu was how to explain it…glowing. A broken angel but still had love in him to shower others with.

The quizzically look on doctor Cel's face however sent the protective radar in Masamune to full speed.

"Is anything wrong?"

She looked at him with a blank face; Ritsu nudged her with the notepad.

_**Don't tell him please!**_

_**I don't want to rid MY baby of life.**_

_**Please!**_

Sighing, "_What's not wrong with him?" _Retorting to throw the big wolf off, _"All his injuries will take a __**very**__ long time to heal Taka-chan but the real damage will be his mentality." _

_Big time at that._

She thought

_Wanting to keep the child?_

_Ritsu…_

_I can't even comprehend your kind heart._

She understood the child was not at fault for her brother's deeds but still, not to hold a grudge enough to get rid of it. Ritsu is either crazier than she thought or his heart is just as kind as before.

_Hopefully it's the latter._

Takano carried Ritsu back (even though Ritsu fought again) he's been waiting to hold his young lover again. But the way Ritsu was so thin that his bones was noticeable made him wince. He can feel every bone from the boy and it was heart wrenching.

Kisa and the rest of their coworkers were there with gifts even Yokozawa! None of them, excluding kisa and Takano, knew where the brunet was only that he was missing. Finding him here in the condition he's in now they knew something went down but not the details.

Cel urged them to be cautious when they first arrived. Telling them any sudden movements will trigger a defense mechanism in the boy.

Kisa gave Ritsu a bunny that his grandma had given him when he was child. Said it was good luck.

Hatori gave Ritsu some flowers along with Mino with get well soon cards.

Yokozawa, well, he brought nothing (he didn't know what to get Ritsu.)

More than that, they had to look somewhere, anywhere, else than their coworker's wrapped neck. It was too disturbing and not to mention rude. They made sure not to crowd him or face claws of doom.

They were so wrapped up in wanting to know what happened (even though takano kept refusing) they didn't notice the brunet eyes widen enormously.

_It can't be…_

In the halls though the open door he saw him.

Jaken was looking back smiling a devil's smile.


	26. my own path

**Long time no see ne? ^_^lll**

**I have no excuse for that besides…STORIES.**

**I have been drowning myself in reading fanfictions and books and working on my other stories. If that isn't a good excuse then *bows on knees* GOMEN! But ah! They were such good stories:) secondly I didn't want to end this just yet but I will have to one day:(**

**Enjoy~ *CRIES***

_'What is that smell?'_

Sniffing the air Cel grimaced. _Just what is this awful stench?_

_"Kisa, stay here with Ritsu and Taka chan." _ Unknown to the words meaning Kisa san simply nodded and said ok.

Full of curiosity and worry Cel followed the stench that burned her nose. It was nasty, itchy, and smelled like it was mixed with….something else? Chemicals maybe?

Said scent led her to one of the 'employees only' door.

_"It's stronger here?"_

If only she knew what laid ahead those doors.

***BOOOOOOM!***

* * *

Back in the room Ritsu was still shaken up about what he may or may not have seen.  
_What am I going to do? _

_If that really was J-Jaken…lots of people will get hurt…or die._

_Masamune will get hurt!_

_All because of me._

Seeing his lover's distraught face the older man spoke up. "What's wrong?" caressing his cheek and asking Ritsu that in a laced soft voice.

Thinking what the right thing to do is and coming to a final conclusion, Ritsu scribbled on his notepad, then handed it to the older man.

_**I'm hungry…can you get me something Masamune?**_

"We can get a nurse to do it or Kisa can get you something." _I don't want to leave you again! _

_**No! Please.**_

Exhausted, he sighs "Ok but PROMISE me you'll stay put got it?"

_**Yes!**_

Smiling sweetly, he bent down and kissed his lil lover softly on the lips.

"I love you"

A chuckle echoed around.

Masamune felt his angel putting something in his hand so when they parted from the kiss he looked. It was a paper and on it he read;

_**Thank you for loving me.**_

This made him unbearably happy but at the same time incredible worried. These words…so pure and filled with emotion (even if on paper) whole hearted and sweet but then…why does it sound like farewell? Like something is coming to rip them apart again.

_No!_

He shook those thoughts far FAR away reminding himself that Ritsu was here. With him, by his side now and forever, in his never ending love.

_How the gods in heaven laugh at him._

* * *

On the latter's way to the cafeteria he sees the very loathed man that broke his angel smiling back at him. Takano blinked twice then went full hulk mode.

"YOU!" with all intent to massacre Jaken, Takano ran forward but was interrupted when an explosion happened, sending a tiny tomboy flying into him.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

_"Che!" _was all the now injured Cel response.

If not have moved away sooner, she would have been burnt spaghetti on the walls right now. _'Smart' _she thought_ 'they knew to separate us!"_ Ignoring her burns she lashed out at the raven. _"Why'd you leave Ritsu?!" _

Gaining his composer back he shoved her off him "Kisa's with him!"

_"We need to find him!" damn! "NOWAKI!" _said man ran through the chaos to her _"Clear the rooms and call the fire department, GET EVERYONE OUT NOW."_

"Yes mam!"

Not caring anymore if Takano was by her as she rushed through the halls looking for her friend she took out a cell and placed it to her ear.

_"Haruhiko!" _Barking she ordered _"Get your ass here! You're needed and bring Tanaka as well." _

As the call ended more explosions happened making the walls and ceiling collapse. During all the hell a fire broke out as well.

_"DAMN!"_

"RITSU! RITSU!" Masamune yelled frantically ignoring the piles of bodies at his feet. Ritsu was not in the room "RITSU WHERE ARE YOU?!" fear gripped his heart. What if his beloved die-

_No! I will not think that!_

"ONODERA!"

In the fiery dust, Kisa made his way to them; his head bleeding.

"Kisa what happened?!"

The debris in the chibi's lungs prevented him from speaking clearly. So all he was able to get out was;  
"Man *cough cough* t-took…*Cough * rit-" analyzing the situation, Cel held Masamune back from running around the crumbling place like a madman.

_"Take Kisa out of here Takano."_

Sick of her telling him or making him leave he retorted heatedly "NO! Not again!"

She snapped _**"Get Kisa the fuck out of here or he will die MASAMUNE! Procrastination isn't an option here!" **_

She was right (as always) but "What about Ritsu…" _I can't leave him, not again._

_"Haah…take Kisa out. I will stay and track down Ritsu and Jaken got it?"_

"Yes— Wait…how do you know…"

She was already gone.

Doing as he was told, masamune carried Kisa to the exit and prayed a final prayer for his lover's safety.

"Kisa san!" Yukina rushed to the 30 year old as the raven carefully placed his subordinate in Yukina's arms and turned back.

"What'd you doing?" Yokozawa grabbed his shoulder.

"I have to go back. Ritsu is still in there."

"Are you crazy?! Look at the place Masamune! It's completely falling to ruins!"

"I won't abandon Ritsu!" without warning he threw Yokozawa off guard and ran inside to get said angel.

"Masamune!" his team, excluding Kisa and Yukina, chased after him.

* * *

"Why?"

Jaken coughed as the brunet stood before him. The fire danced on his features, highlighting everything. Was this the same boy? He didn't seem afraid like before.

On their way out, dragging Ritsu, part of the ceiling tumbled down. When it happened jaken was pushed by the brunet in the way of the heavy cement. Mere inches missed but his leg got pinned to the floor.

"You're gonna leave me right?" he questioned again.

Onodera didn't answer, instead, like an infant; he sat down staring at jaken. His eyes finally piercing the cold man. "Why aren't you leaving?!" _just go! _

**"I'm sick of this."**

"Eh?"

Green eyes shun with fire. It wasn't those same blurry helpless eyes from before. Now it showed nothing but conviction and clarity. As if he knew what was being done was for the great of good and was his OWN choice.

Voice still hurting but not paying any mind, he finally spoke.

"I'm sick of being pulled down the many paths everyone sets for me. My parent's, yours, even Masamune's. It's all so tiring. I don't want it no more. This is my own life, my own choice, and

_**MY OWN PATH."**_

"Then why aren't your leaving to live happily ever after?"

Ritsu stood back up and replied calmly.

"I'm taking responsibility. All this…" he motioned to the dead in the air around him "is because of me. You won't stop if I leave right?"

"Correct"

"I know that and…this child doesn't deserve this but at least he will be with his parents. So-_**we die together like the family you wanted.**_"

Breathing heavily and mouth agape, with a dry throat, Jaken tried to speak. Fear gripped his inside.

**Death **

**Die**

**Dying**

He doesn't want to die!

And like this; burning.

It's painful…it'll hurt…having your flesh melt slowly before your very eyes.

Has he pushed the brunet too far off the edge?

Like a worm, he tried squirming free. Struggling, thrashing, finally breaking down he cried. All in front of a pleased green eye brunet.

"Don't run." He whispered.

"ONODERA!" a voice screamed out to the top of his lungs getting the owner's attention.

"Masamune…"

Screaming his lover's name, Takano spotted Ritsu standing in front of a pinned Jaken looking down.

* * *

"ONODERA!"

Standing in the center of destruction he stood; bangs covering his eyes and a smile on his rosy lips while saying those three last words.

_"I love you"_

Time slowed down for the lovers who stared into each other's souls. In their own world where others can't cross, but as if in a blink of an eye, that precious world shattered.

High above the rest of the ceiling tumbled down…onto the little uke.

"NOOOO!" Masamune attempted to rush over but his gang caught up with him and forcefully began dragging him out the ruins. Crying now, he begged, fought, pleaded for them to let him go.

"Ritsu please! Don't leave me! Ritsu…Ritsu!"

Floating in the air, a bit burned, a little paper soared in Masamune's eyes.

_**Thank you for loving me.**_

* * *

***dodges knives, bombs, gunshots, and dogs* don't kill me please!**

**I know you all must hate my guts for doing this but IT'S NOT MY FAULT!**

**Ok maybe it is but I can't help it!**

**Anyways *Dodges chairs and angry fists* it won't end here.**

**For those who want to finish this tale, read the EPILOGUE! **

***Gets hit with a stapler in the face***

**TT^TT ow…**


	27. epilogue

**!EPILOGUE PEOPLE!**

**ENJOY**

**I have revised this!**

* * *

Glass shattered, walls crumbling, bodies lay limp sparred all over. The remainder of the roof crashed down on him, pinning him further. He looked up chucking blood seeing the face of his sister looking back.

"H-Help *cough* me" lungs were constricting as he held out his hands for her to take.

"We're family…help"

An amused smile itched itself widely on the girl's childish face.

Tilting her head to the side she innocently asked _"Family? Us?" _sneering at the pathetic man before her, she turned her back _"Hehe, my family is dead. You are nothing but a stranger to me."_

A man in an expensive suite (now dirtied) with ocean eyes and brown hair came behind her. They nodded in an agreement and he proceeded to take the unconscious body lying next to the pinned man.

"He's alive" he told the girl who acknowledged this.

_"Good. Let us go now." _

"Don't leave me!" pinned man cried "Don't leave me here to die!"

Rubbing his plea off like rubble the girl only hummed, walking away with her companions.

_"Don't worry. If you survive past 5__th__, maybe even 6__th__ degree burns, then I will send help to come save you. Jana~"_

* * *

**NINE MONTHS LATER**

Visiting the new 'Sakura hospital' built right after the first one tragedy, the raven haired man walked the halls. Everything was identical to the original hospital only the walls was carved with names of the ones that died in the misfortune 'accident.'

From A-Z but in the long list there was no 'Onodera Ritsu.' This angered Takano greatly.

_Why does no one put his name on here too?! _

_Do they not care?_

_He died in there as well!_

The hole where his heart use to be died that fateful day. And yet, there were still tears to be shed at the mere memory.

A shriek broke the quiet of the place and Masamune could have sworn his ears were playing sick tricks on him. They sounded just like his Ritsu.

"God must be toying with me." He mumbled, like god hasn't had enough of his jokes on the man's emotion.

Another ear breaking shriek broke out followed by an infant cries.

"Oh?" curious, he followed the cries to an emergency room and remained in front the doors pondering why he followed in the first place.

Something was pulling him towards there.

A force.

Ignoring the feeling in his chest he turned on his heel to go back when the door open and the last person he wanted to see came out.

Cel came out and saw him "Taka chan?" Although bandaged and still slightly recovering from her burns, Cel stilled performed her work as a doctor. She wasn't ready to just sit and rest and her burns healed quickly anyways.

"What's up with you?" Masamune pointed to her get up.

She had her doctor coat on and gloves but it was covered in blood and body fluid?

"Finally became a full pledge killer?"

"Haha sadly no." _looks like it _"One of my patients just gave birth. She's finally resting now wanna see?"

He raised an eyebrow. What kind of doc lets strangers see a person who just gave birth? Then again…Cel wasn't your everyday normal doctor or person for that matter.

"Go ahead!" she pushed him through the doors.

In the room, sitting on the edge of the bed, a man with glasses, in a blue suit was holding a bundle. His deep ocean eyes stared intently at the bundle and the person lying in the bed.

Masamune couldn't see the 'mother' a curtain shade covered her upper body but he could see a wrist. A thin wrist lay lifelessly on the sheets. It was pale, too pale for anyone's liking and bandaged up.

"Haruhiko" Cel beckoned "Let this man see the baby"

Getting up and crossing over, the brown haired man lifted the bundle ever so gently to face Takano who kept a brow raised. Inside the soft sheets was a newborn baby boy.

He wasn't crying anymore but squirming now to go back to his mother's side.

Maybe now Masamune's eyes were playing tricks on him. The face of the newborn (although still red) resembled his angel. The child's eyes were close so seeing the eye color was impossible but his heart beat for this baby.

Witnessing this reaction, Cel smiled faintly.

"Would you like to see mama now?" she cooed at the baby taking him from Haruhiko making her way to the laying figure. "Do you?" Cel asked Masamune now.

Said raven shook his head _I have to leave now. _he thought getting ready to turn and leave but that pull on his heart forced him to look back at the weakened mother and say "Sure."

Once more glancing at the lifeless wrist he walked forward towards the women in the bed followed by the other two as they padded to the figure on the bed "see there!" Cel said to the newborn "It's 'Mama!'"

Masamune's jaw dropped.

His heart spurted to life so fast he couldn't breath.

All he could make out was "R-r..."

Said person awoke.

"See!" Cel handed the person the child who took him carefully and eagerly.

Dull, doll like eyes, that didn't exactly understand the surrounding, stared at the baby. An inner feeling of butterflies flooded inside the mother's belly. Then she looked up to the man above. They stared then smiled softly looking back down at the small joy cutely cuddling in his mama's arms.

"Ne…" Cel smiled at the parents and child "You never told us, what's this lil guy's name _Ritsu?"_

He smiled at his bundle of joy. The one he brought life to.

_**"Saga"**_


End file.
